Oblivious To The Fact
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Logan will stop at nothing to help Camille get her "mystery guy". Too bad he's Oblivious to the fact that the guy she's after is him. Will she bring up the courage to tell him herself? Or will he put the puzzle pieces together on his own? LoganxCamille
1. Unneeded Help

**Hmmm. I am... torn. My intentions in writing this story were to make it Logan and Camille. Apparently, there is a whole 'nother couple to ship for BTR, that doesn't involve two guys, and it's Kendall and Camille. Personally, and I said this to someone in a review but I forget who, I find Kendall ... let me put it this way. I hate Kendall. Why? Oh, I'm not sure. There's just something about him... Yes. I am one of those people who hate people for no reason, in case you were wondering. I think he's the least attractive of the four, yes, even Carlos, and am I the only one who thinks his eyebrows put Joe Jonas to shame? But, random thing here, I think, and my cousin, that he has this strange resemblance to Fred. I'm thinking about, 3 to 5 years and Lucas will be the spitting image:)**

**Anyways, I happen to love Logan so it's surprise I'm all for Logan and Camille. The kiss scene was, hilarious and I love Erin Sanders. Nick was smart to get her on another show. Main point here! idk about Kendall, sort of warming up to him but hate him, nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Unfortunately and heartbreakingly true, I do not own Logan and his amazing smile, and undoubtedly, Big Time Rush is not even close to Jonas, no matter what my sister says(:**

**

* * *

**

"320? Yeah, keep dreaming buddy." Kendall said to James. James ran his fingers through his long, brown hair.

"Uh, I don't have to dream, Kendall. You wanna know why? Uh, 'cause it's reality!" Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes as James and Kendall squared off. The two friends had been arguing over who could bench the most weights since they got to the pool earlier that day and Carlos and Logan had had quite enough.

"Ugh, guys can you just drop it?" Carlos begged. He grabbed his helmet off his head, inspected it, then returned it to it's rightful place. Kendall and James ignored him.

"You know what? Why don't we settle this? Like, right now?" James asked Kendall. Logan was surprised at the amount of confidence he heard in his voice. Back in Minnesota, Logan and James both had PE 3rd period; Logan had seen James try to bench 120, and he had not being able to keep a straight face. At first glance, James looked like an exceptionally fit guy, but Logan knew, looks can be deceiving.

"Okay then! Let-Let's go dude! Right now, weight room, you and me, benching 320." James gulped after hearing Kendall say it, but other then that he didn't look fazed. The two angrily power-walked toward the entrance to the pool area, neither one taking their eyes off the other. Unsurprisingly, it was nice and quiet once the two of them left. Carlos scrambled to his feet.

"Well, as annoying as those two are, I still can't miss this." Logan nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. After receiving Logan's approval, Carlos excitedly hurried after them. _Well, at least it's finally quiet..._ Logan thought to himself. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, laying back on his beach chair.

"Huh." A loud sigh startled Logan, waking him from what was almost sleep. He opened his eyes, squinting at the sun, to see Camille sitting in the chair Carlos had once occupied. _Uh oh._ _Expect the worst._ Logan thought to himself. Ever since their little encounter a few days earlier, one that included Logan and Camille playing tongue hockey, Logan had been trying his best to play it cool whenever she came around. He didn't want her to think that the kiss meant anything more then her rehearsing for, what was it the guys told him? Oh right. Some One Tree Hill audition.

"Huh." The brunette sighed again, snapping Logan back to reality. Annoyed, Camille turned to Logan, expectant. Logan stared back at her, matching her expression.

"Hughh!" She sighed loudly and not to mention obnoxiously. Startled, he quickly sat up.

"Um, are you doing okay, Camille?"

"Hmm, well, I sighed dismally, three times, only to be ignored by my so called 'friend'. I'm doing just spiffy, Logan, thanks for noticing." Camille said sarcastically, a fake smile on her face. She rolled her eyes and sighed for the fourth time, a real one and not as an attempt to get Logan's attention.

"Okay. What's going on?" Logan asked, scooting up to the edge of his seat so he was side by side with Camille. "What did you, bomb an audition or something?"

"Ha. I wish." Camille murmured, staring at her shoes. Logan crinkled his nose in confusion.

"Wait, why would you ... ?" Logan trailed off. Camille looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Well, I mean, of course I don't wish I could bomb an audition. It's just that, as apposed to the situation I'm going through now, I would much rather be blacklisted then go through it." Logan nodded, although he still didn't understand. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind-

"This wouldn't have to do with, you know, you're 'end of the sentence' would it?" He asked, feeling stupid. Camille stared at him with such an acerbic stare that he had to look away.

"What? What are you saying?" She asked him. Logan blushed, wishing he hadn't said anything in the first place.

"You know, 'mother nature's monthly gift'?" He mumbled, abashed. For a long while, she just stared at him, squinting her eyes like she was trying her hardest to figure out what he was saying. Her face lit up all of a sudden, and then without warning, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Logan looked at her, questionably.

"What?" He asked, confused that she would laugh about something that to him, seemed to be a serious matter.

"I-I-I," Was the only thing that made it out of her mouth for she was laughing so hard. Logan smiled at her inability to speak. Then, unable to control himself, he started to laugh too. So, there they were; Their heads thrown back, cackling up a storm. Once they both calmed down, Camille laid back on the chair she and Logan had been sharing, so their heads were next to each other. The two stared at the sky, in comfortable silence.

"Mmm," Camille said, breaking the silence. "You smell nice." She mumbled. Logan knit his eyebrows and turned his head so he was looking at her.

"What?"

"O-Oh," She stuttered. Camille looked into his big, brown***** eyes and felt unable to speak. "It's nothing." She breathed. His face was inches from hers, causing Camille to get butterflies. _Does he feel it too?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh." Logan shrugged and turned back to the blue sky. _Guess not._ Camille frowned at her conclusion. What was wrong with her? Was she ugly? Did her breath stink?

"Well, it's not exactly _nothing, _exactly." Camille heard herself say, although she swore she vetoed even the thought of saying it in her head.

Logan turned back to her, flashing her his oh-so-gorgeous grin. "I knew there was something you were hiding. Come on, gimme the deets." Upon seeing him smile, Camille fell right off the chair they were on. Camille cursed herself under her breath, as Logan reached his hand out to her to help her up.

"You okay?" Logan asked her as she returned to the chair, sitting at the edge again as she had been when she first approached him.

"Uh, yeah," She answered, fixing her hair and trying her best not to blush. "I'm, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked, just in case. Camille turned to him and smiled, touched by his concern. But she knew better then to take it as anymore then Logan being the polite gentleman he was.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He nodded.

"Okay. So ... what is it that's bothering you? Since, it's not your end of the sentence?" Camille smiled, remembering his speculation, and sighed.

"Well ... see ... there's this guy ... I like." She started, trying not to look Logan in the eye as he stared at her listening. "A lot. And well, he just, doesn't know I exist." Camille stared at her shoes, waiting for a response.

"Well, that's a predicament you're in." Logan said, nodding.

"Yup." Camille agreed.

"You and a million other girls in the world." He said, flashing her that bright smile again. Camille grabbed hold of the sides of the chair, so she wouldn't fall out again. Camille really wasn't used to this type of thing. She was never one to fall for guys, even the cutest of actors she's had the liberty of working with. But now, right here with Logan, she knew he was way different. He had some type of charm on her, one that makes her think of him every time of the day. To smile every time she sees him. For her stomach to flutter whenever he looked her in the eyes.

"Okay. Let's go." He said suddenly, bringing Camille back to reality.

"Wha-I," Stuttered Camille, baffled. "Go where?" Logan smiled at her then sighed playfully, like Camille was being a silly goose.

"Camille," Camille felt her stomach flutter as he spoke her name. "This guy ... You like him, right?"

"Well," Camille started.. "Yeah. I do." There. She said it. She finally admitted it.

"And you want him to be yours, right?" He asked her, completely serious. Camille thought about it. She thought about Logan and her, holding hands, walking on the shoreline of the beach, a bright sunset in the background. She thought of calling him 'honey' and him calling her 'sweetie'. Of going on dates with him, getting dressed up like a princess going to the ball. Of resting her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed. Of resting her head on his shoulder and crying after a failed audition. Of laughing with him, like they had been earlier. Of holding him. Of kissing him. Of him being hers and no one else's.

"More then you could ever know, Logan." She murmured, looking into the pool at the blue ripples of water.

"Okay the. I'm going to help you." He said, causing her to snap her head in his direction.

"You're going to what?" She asked him, not believing her ears.

"I'm going to _help _you." Logan rolled his eyes playfully. "Now come on, let's go."

"Wait, wait, what? Help me? Help me what, exactly?"

"Help you get this guy! Duh!" Logan shook his head and started to walk away. _What?_ Was all she was thinking until she heard Logan call after her, causing her to jump, and follow after him.

* * *

**Okay. Not really sure if that was too short or too long but idk. I will update a lot faster then I do for my longer stories, mostly because I have the whole story in my head. I'm not like, winging it. Which is never good and I don't suggest you do so. Especially when writing a longer story.**

**Review if you please. **


	2. Big Girls and Choice Of Conversation

**Chapter 2. Enjoyy(:**

* * *

Jo and Carlos walked to their normal spot at the pool area to find a bored looking Camille, and a busy looking Logan, wildly typing on a laptop.

"Okay, okay, how 'bout this one? What would you do if everyone you knew told you that you would never have a chance with a guy that you really, really, liked?" Logan asked Camille. She rolled her eyes and sighed an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't know what I would do, Logan. Can we just stop it with the perfect guy quizzes?" Camille gave Jo and Carlos a small wave as they stared at the two with confused expressions.

"No! Before I help you get this guy, you have to be _sure_ that he's the perfect guy for you!" Logan scolded, causing Camille to roll her eyes again.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Jo asked her, as both him and Carlos took a seat on the chair next to Camille's.

"Ugh. Logan here says he's going to help me get the guy I like to be mine," She says, pointing at Logan as he types at hyper speed. "But the thing is, I never asked for his help!" She says it loudly so that Logan hears her loud and clear. Both Jo and Carlos knit their eyebrows.

"But, wait a second," Carlos asked Camille. "Isn't ... ?" Carlos didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. They all knew very well that he was wondering how exactly Logan was going to get the person Camille likes to be hers when, in reality, it's him. Well, everyone accept Logan of course.

"I know," Camille said seriously to both Kendall and Carlos. "Which is why I _don't_ want him to help me."

"Oh, okay, okay. I found a whole bunch of compatibility quizzes online, I'm gonna go print 'em out and ... you can fill them out later!" Logan said to Camille enthusiastically, grabbed his computer, and scurried out of the entrance, almost running over Kendall and James. The two had swimming shorts and t-shirts on, towels around their necks, and they exchanged glances as they approached the small group.

"Whoa. What's got Logan all geek'd up?" James asked with a laugh. Carlos took the liberty of explaining.

"Logan is going to help Camille impress the guy she likes." There was a small silence as everyone waited for James and Kendall to pick up what he was saying.

"But," Kendall said, turning his head to the side and pointing at Camille. "Don't you-"

"She knows." Carlos, Jo, and Camille said in unison.

"Well, this should get interesting within 3 days," James said tossing his towel onto an empty chair. "But until then ..." He stripped his shirt and did a cannon ball into the pool, causing a large splash of water to soak Jo.

"Ugh! James!" She whined. When James reached the surface, he put his hands up apologetically.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Jo rolled her eyes and walked away, grumbling something about changing her clothes.

"Nice one, James. Real smooth." Carlos teased, standing up so he was next to the pool and James splashed water at him. "Oh, that's how you feel, James? Oh, it's on!" Carlos stripped off his shoes and dived into the water right where James was stationed, and a girlish shriek filled the pool area.

After the whole debacle was over, Kendall rolled his eyes playfully at his friends and turned to Camille, who as apposed to watching the show like he had been, had been staring off into the sky. Amusing something was wrong, he rested his towel on the seat in front of him and took the place of Logan in the chair beside her.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked her quietly. Snapping out of it, Camille turned to him confused, then blushed as she realized what he was asking.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, and sunk back in her chair in embarrassment. But, not wanting to push, Kendall nodded unsatisfied and pretended to pay attention to the commotion going on all around the pool area.

"Okay! So I'm not fine! I'm not even remotely _okay._" Camille said finally, breaking the silence between the two. Surprised, Kendall turned back to her.

"It's this whole, 'impress the one you like' thing with Logan, isn't it?" He asked her. She nodded glumly. "Yeah, I suspected."

"It's just, I don't see how he can listen to me talk about wanting a guy who's smart, funny, talented, has a great smile .... hear me talk about how I want a guy who listens to me, and cares what I'm saying. A guy who will try and romance me, even after the first two weeks of our relationship. Hear me say all those things that are basically describing _him._ And yet it just doesn't click. It makes me think he doesn't give himself enough credit or something." Kendall laughed.

"Oh trust me, the kid gives himself enough credit. It's just, Logan ..." Kendall sighed. "We all know Logan is really smart, right? But the thing is, he knows anything about everything accept one thing. Girls. And dating. So make it two things." Camille smiled and they sat in comfortable silence until she exasperatedly sighed again.

"Oh my freakin' gosh! Why can't he just ..." Not having a word, Camille thrust her hands in front of her as if she was holding something. To Kendall, it looked like she was holding two invisible oranges in front of her.

"You know what I mean?" Kendall nodded smugly, understanding but then again not. Kendall had never gone through anything like that personally, so it was hard for him to really feel for her. But he was her friend and she was really hurting, so he was going to try his best. And Logan knew for a fact that when you really liked someone, but they didn't like you, the best thing to do was to get over them.

"Camille," Kendall sighed and Camille looked at him, expectant and worried. "You can't ..." He trailed off and directed his attention to the maintenance guy as he blew leaves around with a leaf blower.

"What is it Kendall?" Camille asked seriously, looking right at him, so that he couldn't look away. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he was afraid if he continued he would do just that.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." He murmured, and Camille looked at him confused.

"What do you ... ?" Camille shook her head, what Kendall was saying obviously not computing in her head. "What do you mean, 'doing this to myself'? Doing what?" Kendall rolled his eyes, not wanting to explain what he didn't really know himself.

"This! Spending every waking moment thinking about Logan. Fantasizing about being his girlfriend and him being your boyfriend. Making yourself fall head over heels for him when all he thinks of you as is a friend!" Camille looked so hurt and insulted that Kendall wished he could suck the words he said right back into his mouth like he had never said a thing.

"C-Camille I," Camille looked away from him, to the pool. She shook her head swiftly.

"No ... no it's ... it's fine." She said, still shaking her head.

"Really, I'm sorry, Camille. I, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did!" Camille exclaimed suddenly, causing Kendall to jump a little. She turned to him, smiling apologetically."Yes, you did Kendall, or else you wouldn't have said it. And, don't worry. It's true. Your right."

"No, no, I'm not, Camille-"

"Kendall! It's okay! Okay? I ... I should ... go." Camille awkwardly grabbed her purse and started to power walk away. Then she stopped abruptly.

"Hey Kendall?" She turned around to look at him. "What would you do? You know, if everyone told you you'd never have a chance with a girl. Would you listen to them ... Or would you follow your heart?" Kendall looked at Camille. She saw the corner of his mouth turn up slightly.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He said, and she nodded, because she did. Camille turned around to walk out again before he called her name.

"Camille?" She turned back to him, her face a dark shade of red. "We all know you really like Logan." She looked down at her shoes, her face getting even darker red then it had been before. If possible. "But Logan doesn't know it. And that makes all the difference."

As Camille ran out the entrance of the pool area, the last words she heard Kendall yell were, 'What to do about it is your choice'. _What did he mean by that?_ She asked herself. Kendall's words lingered in her brain. After about an hour of contemplating them in her room, Camille decided to take Kendall's advice, despite the fact that she wasn't exactly sure what it was herself.

* * *

She was gonna tell him. She was gonna tell him how she felt about him, and he was going to listen. Whether he wanted to or not and whether her liked her or not, he was going to listen. Coming to the conclusion about telling him was a cinch for Camille. It was actually telling him, figuring out a way to do it, that was going to be the hard part. Especially considering at the moment, he was convinced that her person of interest was anyone but him.

Camille went through a number of scenarios in her head in the Palm Woods lobby as Logan sat in the chair beside her near the check in area. Logan was still thinking of ways for her to get her guy. So was she.

_Hey, Camille? I just wanted you to know I'm glad you invited me out to your movie premier. _Camille fantasized another scenario in her head. _Oh yeah, and I love you._ Camille smiled at the thought. _Camille? Yes?_ _Camille? Yes? _

"CAMILLE!" Logan yelled in her ear, shaking her elbow until she snapped back to reality.

"Huh wha?" Camille asked, slightly embarrassed. Okay, so completely and totally embarrassed.

"I asked you if you filled out those questionnaire's I gave you." He said. Camille rolled her eyes and turned to the chair to her left.

"Oh, yeah. Right ... here." She dropped the small stack of papers on Logan's lap with a small thud. It had been three whole days since Logan decided he was going to help her. Camille, fearing that if he somehow put together the pieces and figured out it was him she liked, that he would be totally freaked out, wasn't able to enjoy or even acknowledge that they had been spending almost every waking moment together for 72 hours.

Camille watched him as he read through her questionnaire packet. Every once in a while, he smiled or laughed at whatever her answer was. Evey once in a while, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, how come this one's blank? 'What characteristics do you look for in a guy?'" He pointed to the question at the bottom of the page and she squinted her eyes as if she couldn't read it although she knew she could perfectly. Then she shrugged.

"Oh that. I don't know, it just, seemed kind of stupid to fill out." She answered nonchalantly. Everything was going according to her plan.

"Well," Logan glanced at the paper confused, then back at Camille. "Why not?"

"Because, you don't need me to write down what I look for in a guy." Camille heard her voice crack and cursed herself for doing it. Logan became more interested when hearing her tone of voice change.

"How come?" He murmured. Camille heard her heart beat in her ears and she almost couldn't breath. Was she really about to say what she thought she was going to say?

"Because," _Is she really about to say what I think she's going to say?_ Logan thought. "You could just, look in the mirror and you'd have my answer."

Logan raised his eyebrows, surprised and yet, not surprised. And, slightly disappointed. Did that mean something? Or was it just, some kind of friendly compliment? Logan felt uncomfortable and to embarrassed to ask for verification. Camille smiled at him, sort of disappointed that he didn't give her any sort of response, but without losing hope.

"Um, I'm sorry if I like, made everything all awkward. I just ..." Camille trailed off then shook her head, starting to stand up. "You know, you can just, just look over those and I'll go ... I-I'll just go." She stuttered. Concerned, Logan stood up quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Uh, Camille?" She turned around, wondering what exactly he was going to say.

"Yeah?" She asked expectantly.

"Thanks," He said. "Just, thanks. That was ... nice of you to say, you know? Not a lot of girls ... I ... Just thanks." He smiled at her and she almost melted when he did. Oh the power that boy's smile had on her, she would never understand.

"Y-Your welcome ... Logan." Camille uttered just before she quickly ran out of the Palm Woods lobby.

"Sup dude." Carlos and James said in unison.

"Oh, hey guys." Logan said, only slightly startled, turning to his two friends.

"Where's Kendall?" Logan asked him.

"Oh, Gustavo's working on his vocals since these days he's been just a little bit uh, shady." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, I uh, can't say I've ever gone through the same problem." James said, popping his collar. At that, Carlos sucked his teeth and smacked James in the head.

"Hey, you guys. You know what Camille just told me?" The two boys exchanged glances then shrugged simultaneously.

"Okay, get this. She said, all the characteristics she's looking for in a guy, I have." Logan grinned. "How weird is that?" He looked at his friends expectantly with big eyes. They just stared at him with blank expressions, however.

"What's ... what's going on you guys?" Logan looked back and forth at the two of them, who looked at each other, wondering who was going to say what, and whether or not to even say it.

"Guys?" He asked, one last time.

"Logan," James said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "There's something I gotta tell you. It's about Camille, the guy she likes. Logan-"

"DUDE! W-," Carlos looked at Logan wide eyed, then back to James. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm talking to my friend! Is there a problem with that?" James asked him.

"Uh, yeah, considering your choice of topic, there _is_ a problem with that. A huge one, as a matter of fact." Carlos shot back. They began to argue, Logan just looking at the both of them like they were crazy, which he wasn't so sure they weren't.

"Look, guys. Guys. GUYS!" He yelled, shutting them both up. "I don't know what you two are talking about, not sure I want to ... Anyway I gotta go insert all her answers into the computer, so I will see you guys on the flip side." Logan threw up his nerdy peace sign before hopping away with his laptop in one hand and a large stack of papers in the other.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Carlos asked James, once Logan was gone.

"My problem? What's _your_ problem? Your the one who was all," James bulged his eyes in mock-worry. "WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDE! SOMETHING, SOMETHING, CHOICE OF CONVERSATION!" He whimpered, causing Carlos to smack him in the head again.

"Dude? Where do you think you get off, telling Logan things he doesn't need to know? And without even a bit of Camille's consent?" James rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips like he always did when he knew he was wrong but didn't want to admit it.

"Look, Camille's a big girl. She can make her _own _decisions. When she wants to tell Logan how she feels, she will. And it's not _our_ place to tell him anything she hasn't already. Come on, man!" James nodded and they proceeded walking down the hallways, back to their suite.

* * *

**Ehhh. I really really really don't want to end it their but I don't feel that there's much anything else to add AT THE MOMENT. Anyways, whatever. Review PLEASE!! Tell me what you think. Feedback/Constructive Criticism is welcome.**


	3. Missing In Action

**Chapter 3. Enjoyify it.**

**I do not own BTR. **

**OH && I want to give a shout out to smileybubbles08 and rainbowdipNdotz for being awesome.**

**Okay. NOW I don't own BTR.**

**

* * *

**

"WHERE ARE THEY THEN!?!" Gustavo wailed at Logan and Kendall. They only shrugged at him and shook their heads. Gustavo paced back and forth and Kelly, being the loyal assistant she was, feigned a disappointed look at the two _present_ boys.

"And You guys are sure you don't know where they are?" She asked them for about the 5th billionth time. They both groaned with impatience and shook their heads no.

"Okay, I'll try reaching James again." She said to no one in particular, and walked out of the studio. Logan and Kendall exchanged unknowing glances at one another, then looked back at a fumimg Gustavo.

"So what you two _dogs_ are telling me is: James and that _other kid_ just, disappeared? Right off the face of the Earth? And you guys have no idea where they are ... not _one_?" He asked them cautiously. They continued to shake their heads, until Gustavo's words registered in Logan's head.

"You know Gustavo, if I didn't know any better I would think that _you _think that me and Kendall_ know_ where the guys are." He said trying his best to be completely subtle, mocking the way Gustavo had been speaking just moments before. Gustavo rolled his eyes, obviously not picking up on Logan's subtle tone.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK, MORON!" He yelled in Logan's face, Logan squinted as if a large gust of wind was blowing past him.

"Well, we don't! So ... yeah!" Logan defended himself and his friend. Gustavo only stared at the both of them blankly.

"Yeah, and 'the other guy' has a name, which is Carlos." Kendall corrected him. The two boys nodded their heads in agreement as if they had just done a job well done.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo yelled unexpectedly, causing Kendall to jump up out of fear and land in Logan's arms.

"I AM GUSTAVO ROCQUE! I WANT TO CALL HIM 'OTHER GUY', I WILL CALL HIM 'OTHER GUY.' COMPRENDE?" They both nodded terrified, the two friends then exchanged glances and realized their positions and Logan dropped him quickly, pretending what had just happened, _didn't_ just happen.

"Look, Gustavo, we can sing without them for now. I mean, everyone know's me and Kendall are _really_ the only thing close to talent in the group. We might as well take advantage of the situation," Logan put his fists on his hips and looked to the sky pridefully. His expression quickly changed when Kendall socked him in the stomach. Logan tumbled over in pain.

"That was for dropping me. And yeah, we can do just fine without the guys. For now..." He reassured to Gustavo, who ran his fingers through his imaginary hair and walked out of the studio breathing heavily.

"Alright, alright. How about I let you guys try and do some type of duet thing, and then we add on some auto tune to make your sorry excuses for 'talent' actually conceivable." He said in almost mono-tone.

"Well that's not insulting at all." Kendall murmured as the two boys put on their headphones and got into their places in front of the mike's.

"Oh, oh, oh, ohhh." The boys sang in the same tenor voice, causing them both to look at each other confused.

"Dude, I sing tenor. _You_ sing bass." Logan clarified, pointing his finger at Kendall's chest.

"No, _I_ sing tenor. I _always_ sing tenor. Just ask James. I sing tenor. Carlos sings baritone. _You _sing bass." Logan scoffed at Kendall and the two boys both started to bicker loudly into the microphones until Gustavo clicked a button that sent a loud screech into their headphones. The boys quickly pulled off their headphones and winced at the excruciating sound.

"Look guys," Gustavo said into his microphone so the boys could hear him. "Obviously, this isn't working. Let's just take 5 and pray the rest of the guys come back. I need to write you hooligans a new song anyway." Logan and Kendall both shrugged and walked out of the recording studio.

* * *

"I wonder where they're at" Logan thought out loud as him and Kendall sat in the beach chairs beside the pool. Their 5 has so far been a 15, but who was counting?

"Have you guys seen James?" Camille asked, startling them both. Logan was confused. _What does she want James for? Did it have to do with why he was missing?_ Logan thought. Curiosity took over Logan until he was at his breaking point.

"Uh, no we haven't. Why? Do you need him? I mean..." Logan blushed only slightly embarrassed. If Camille noticed, she didn't let on.

"Well .... he just texted me and told me to meet him in the lobby. Apparently he has a 'surprise' for me." Camille said sounding anything but enthusiastic.

"Oh. Well, that's not good," Kendall said, remembering what the consequences usually were whenever the words 'surprise' were uttered by James.

"So, you guys haven't seen him?" She asked a last time, Logan and Kendall sighed simultaneously and stood up.

"NO!" They said in unison, causing Camille to jump just a little. A little hurt by their unexpected hostility, Camille looked at her shoes and murmured an apology.

"Ugh. Camille, it's cool. It's just that we've been asked that a million times today and it ... it just get's old. you know?" Logan said to her with a small smile, causing her stomach to lurch. _Hold it together Camille. You're going to blow it. You're going to blow it._ She told herself.

"Camille! You're here!" James embraced her from behind, leaving Logan to stare at the exchange uneasily. Then Carlos showed up shortly after the exchange was over. Carlos was not alone, Logan noticed. He was accompanied by a tall, robust, shaggy blond and well, he had to admit, pretty darn good looking guy.

"Uhh. Who's this?" Kendall asked, to whomever would answer, almost reading Logan's mind. James, with his arm around Camille and a sloppy grin on his face, took the liberty of elucidating.

"Camille, this is Robbie. Robbie, this is Camille; the girl I was talking about, remember?" Robbie nodded approvingly as he gave Camille a once over. Well, to Logan, it looked more like an 8 times over. _As if she needs his approval anyway_ Logan thought.

"Hi," Robbie said with a very deep, manly voice. "I'm Robbie, but I guess you already know that." He said with a grin, flashing shiny white pearls where normal people's teeth were located.

"Well, I'm Camille ... But I guess you .... already knew that too." Camille said with a laugh. A very flirty laugh. Logan glared at the two as they smiled at each other and laughed about nothing.

"Right. Robbie. That's a nice name. So ... who are you?" Logan asked, standing in between him and Camille. To his dismay, he had to cock his head up really high just to look him in the eye. Even more then he had to with James.

"Ahem. Logan, can I speak to you for a second?" James asked him. Logan protested, but James managed to pull him away.

"What are you doing?" James whispered loudly, once they were away from the group.

"What am I doing? What is _he_ doing? Who is this guy?" Logan asked annoyed. James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, if you don't mess things up like a douche, hopefully it will be Camille's new boyfriend." James informed him. Logan looked up at his friend as if there was an alien attacking his face.

"What, are you crazy or something? Or are you just under the influence? He's _totally_ not her type! And I should know! Anyway, what are _you_ doing searching for a boyfriend for Camille?!" He protested, but James only shook his head and started to explain.

"Last night, I had trouble falling asleep. So, I walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack, and I found the stack of compatability tests on the counter. I was bored, so I read through them. Then, when me and Carlos went to get breakfast at Mr. Bean, we found this guy half way through his shift. I already knew he would fit the physical requirements, but just to be safe I asked him some questions, started to get to know him and viola! Here we are." James said proudly. Logan stared up at him dumbfounded.

"Dude. There was a reason _I_ was picking the perfect guy for Camille. I mean, look at him..." He said, pointing his finger at Robbie and looking at him with as much disdain as one would give a thief. "He's ... He's ..."

"Perfect..." Camille murmured dreamily, after Robbie gave her a small piece of paper and left with Carlos. "You can't be serious, you took his number?" He said to her unbelieving.

"Huh, wha? Oh. Well, I don't know," She said shrugging, shaking her head. "I mean, he's kind of, you know ... and I mean, I don't really need a guy who's all ... you know." Logan, nodded his head as if he understood completely, while Kendall and James stared at her with blank expressions.

"No, actually, I don't know," Kendall said, pushing Logan out of his way so he was standing in front of her. "Camille, come on. We all know you've been down the past few weeks, maybe this is a sign. Why not take advantage of it?"

Camille looked at Kendall, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Knowing that he thought this 'new guy' would be the perfect way to get over Logan. She considered it. Then she grinned at him.

"I'll call him. Tomorrow though, so I don't look too desperate," She clarified the boys. Kendall and James yes'd and gave each other a loud high 5. Logan, however, only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He mumbled, and walked away. Camille watched him, wondering what was wrong with him. Why he was leaving, why he was angry, because it was so obvious that he was. Was he jealous? Camille didn't get her hopes up. She is so done with disappointment. _He's probably just upset because James found me a guy before he did._ She thought. Who wouldn't be? He has spent almost a week trying to figure out who her perfect guy was, staying up all night taking quizzes and questionnaires. And James comes out of no where with the perfect guy, without even planning to.

James and Kendall stood there and counted the similarities between her and Robbie, but Camille wasn't really there. At least her head wasn't. All she could think about was Logan and his reaction to Robbie.

Despite how disappointed Camille was that he wasn't being jealous, and that he was just being a baby, Camille went after him. She made sure she waited at least 10 minutes before following him though. She didn't want to seem clingy or annoying and if he was really heated, she wanted to let him cool down.

Mostly because, although he had never done anything of the sort before, she didn't want him to get mad at her. Because she already couldn't be with him, be his, while he's hers. It would be even worse if she was hated and _alone._

* * *

Logan walked back into Gustavo's studio clearly upset, and Gustavo noticed it. However, he wasn't much of a you-can-confide-in-me kind of person, so he didn't let on. When Logan huffed then plopped onto the couch in the studio, he turned his head so he wasn't looking at him. _Just pretend he's not there and he'll leave you alone._ He told himself. Over and over again. But for some strange reason, the _dog_ wouldn't leave.

Then, of all things to do, he sighed. Exasperatedly and obnoxiously, but a sigh nonetheless. And then, when he didn't receive any type of reaction from Gustavo, he sighed again. And again. And again. And _again._ And with each sigh, he got louder and more obnoxious. Gustavo wasn't sure, because no one ever did this to him before then, but he thought that Logan wanted him to have pity on him after hearing him sigh, expect that something was wrong, and ask him what's going on in his life. There was just one problem with that. That required caring. Loving. Consideration for another being. And that? Well, Gustavo really wasn't the best person to consult when dealing with those types of things.

"Ughhhh," He said, now staring at Gustavo inches away from his face. Apparently the boy had given up the whole 'subtle' act. Gustavo gave up too. He just wasn't in the mood to play with a dog.

"Alright, alright, what's wrong?!" He yelled impatiently. He looked at Logan expectant, while Logan looked at him with wide eyes as if Gustavo screaming scared him stiff.

"O-Oh.... W-Well I..." He stuttered. Probably caught off guard by Gustavo's sudden change of character. Frankly, so was Gustavo.

"Come on kid. SPIT IT OUT," He yelled in his ear, starting to think that maybe, just maybe, if Logan was scared enough of him that he would run away. He thought wrong.

"Camille has a new boyfriend," He murmured under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Gustavo said in his usual obnoxiously loud voice. Well, he wasn't going to break his back trying to hear what the dog was saying. When Logan didn't reply, Gustavo stood over him.

"Speak, boy, speak!" He said in the same tone of voice you would use when talking to an actual dog. "Is grandma stuck in a well again?" He said sarcastically, which caused Logan to look up at him and laugh. _Oh look at that. I guess we shared a little.... joke/moment thing. Hmph. I DON'T LIKE THE FEELING. _Gustavo thought to himself as Logan went back to looking at his hands and playing with his fingers. Then, he sighed again. _Of course._

"See what had happened was ..." Logan went through the whole story, starting with him promising Camille he would find her dream guy, all the way to the unwelcomeness of Robbie. The average person may have nodded occasionally and shook their heads in agreement or disagreement. Gustavo, on the other hand, only stared at the wall behind Logan, so it looked like he was looking at him, but Logan could tell he wasn't.

"Mm hmm. Right. So ... who the Dutch Waffles is Camille?" Logan sighed and put his head in his hands. But it was out of slight impatience, rather then seeking pity. Just as he was about to explain the entire story over again, someone walked through the studio door.

"Um, hi, um, Gustavo is it? Is Logan in he-" Logan looked up and locked eyes with Camille, who's seemingly happy expression faded away immediately afterward.

"Why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be with Robbin, or something like that?" Logan pretended he didn't know his name was really Robbie. It was all part of his act-like-you-don't-care-about-it-so-the-guys-don't-think-you-like-her-even-though-they-shouldn't-even-think-that-since-you-don't-even-like-her-like-that-well-at-least-not-as-more-then-a-friend-girl-but-definitely-not-a-girlfriend plan. Camille rolled her eyes and took the seat that Gustavo had been sitting in next to Logan.

She moved her butt from side to side with an uneasy expression. "Ohh. Kinda ... warm."

Logan ignored her comment and stood up quickly. "I don't believe the two of you have met. Camille, my boss, Gustavo. Gustavo, this is _Camille_," Logan said unenthusiastically. He made sure he put extra emphasis on her name so that Gustavo would understand this was the girl he had been talking about and hopefully wouldn't open his mouth about anything Logan had said prior to when she walked in.

"Um, hi ... again. Okay, Logan, I get that you're upset with me, but if it's because James beat you in your little _Operation Find Camille A Boyfriend Because She Is Obviously Much Too Pathetic To Obtain One Herself_ plan, or because my patheticness is just a little less pathetic now because I _might_ have a _potential_ boyfriend that _you_ didn't pick out for me, then ... then ... Then I'm mad at you." Camille made a small humph sound effect then jabbed her nose in the air as if she was far more superior then Logan. Logan sat down next to her again.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Back up. _Rewind_. I _never_ said you were too pathetic to get your own boyfriend," Logan defended. Camille turned back to him, astonished.

"You didn't have to say it! It was so obvious it was what you were thinking! It's what all of you were thinking! You, Jo, Carlos, especially James since he was running around interviewing strangers, making me look supremely desperate. And I just _know_ Kendall thinks I'm pathetic because of ... " Camille's voice cracked as she trailed off. Logan wanted to reassure her, to hold her hand and make her feel better. Not because he liked her or anything, but she was his friend. No matter how mad they might be at each other. Logan couldn't help wanting to protect his friends. It was in his blood.

"Whoa ... I'm liking this Emotion Girl. You know, I'm working on a song that girls can relate to for an iTunes Session Griffin wants us to record. You think you could help me out with that?" Gustavo asked her hopefully. Camille looked up at him with watery eyes, sniffed twice, wiped her nose with her forearm before finally saying, "I guess."

"Yes! I'm gonna go get my notepad!" Gustavo skipped out the door and down the hallway.

"So, you uhh, thinking about giving this Rowen guy a chance, huh?" Logan asked breaking the long silence that was arrived when Gustavo left. Camille sniffed a couple more times then laughed before answering.

"I don't know," When she spoke, Logan noticed, it was similar to how you would sound if you were sick with the flu. So really, it sounded more like "I don dow."

"Whattayah mean 'you don't know?'" Logan asked curios. If anyone had asked him, which they didn't, he could have sworn Camille looked head over heels for Robbin.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" She asked, looking up at him finally.

"Me?!" He asked unbelieving.

"Yeah you. You know me better then I do," She said sarcastically. Logan laughed, and so did Camille. Then they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Look, I know you don't like him. I don't know _why_ but I know you don't. I get that. But, if you didn't _not_ like him ... if _you_ had been the one who had chosen him ... would you say he was right for me?" She asked him sincerely. Logan thought of lying and telling her he would have said heck no and told her to move on to the next one. But he couldn't. He knew what he would really say if he really didn't _not_ like Ronald, and he knew that whatever he said, Camille was bound to do. He thought about it, and thought about it. He considered the risks and benefits, created a small pro's and con's list in his head while Camille quietly awaited an answer.

"I would have said ..." Logan considered what he was about to say. Knowing that it was the key to Camille's near future, and that it could be the key to his too. Then, he was done thinking. "I never took you as one to go for a blond."

Camille rolled her eyes and told Logan to be serious. Logan laughed, then got quiet as he prepared to utter words he was sure he would regret. He sighed a very stalled sigh, then finally,"Go for it."

"Oh, really?" Camille's face lit up as a sloppy grin slowly spread across her face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Logan," She hugged him roughly and walked out of the studio. As she left, Gustavo returned.

"Where's Little Miss Extreme Emotions?" He asked Logan. Logan smiled, pointed to where she had ran, and Gustavo quickly ran after her.

"It was the right choice. She'll thank you later for not being selfish. You made the right choice... you made the right choice," Logan repeated to himself. Two times, three times, four times. But no matter how many times he said it, out loud or in his head, he would never, _ever, _believe it.

* * *

**AS;LFKJAS;LDFKJASFL;KJAL;DKSFJASL;DFJKAFJKL;J. Okay so, for one thing, review. This chapter took me days just to finish because I just didn't really have the whole plot figured out yet. But now I do. No doubt about it. But, this is not the reason for my random pressing of the keys. _That_ was all part of my extreme exitement. Why, you ask, am I exited? Well, for clarification, I'm not just exited. I'm extremely exited. Emphasis on extreme. And well, my good man/woman, my exitment it all based on the last episode of Big Time Rush (that I saw) Which was Big Time Party. Okay. ~HIGHLIGHTS~**

**Now, don't get me wrong, this entire episode was hilarous, I was honestly falling out of my chair laughing. But these are some of my favorite parts. Let's go in chronological order.**

**1.) Hollywood Super party kings of Hollywood. Nuff said. (:**

**2.) Kendall and Jo. _So_ cute.**

**3.) LOGAN&CAMILLE!!!! CAN I GET A WHOOP WHOOP! I mean, at one point, I was actually afraid that something was going to happen between Camille and James, you know from Big Time Break, which was also an awesome one. I love how Logan tries to be someone he's not and play Camille and Mercedes. (Missy from Ned's Declassified, FTW!)**

**All in all, this episode was hilarious. Ugh. The most hilarious part though? **

**Carlos: What do we do?**

**James: *Shrugs***

**Carlos: *Shrugs to beat***

**James: *Shrugs to beat* Oha!**

**Carlos: *****Shrugs to beat* Oha!**

**James: *Twitches neck to beat* Oha!**

**Carlos: *Starts doing the robot* Oha!**

**Hahahahahah. Made my life. Okay.... PLEASE REVIEW!! && much love for Logan telling Camille she's a "Pretty cool person" *SIGHS* *Butterflies in stomach* It's like seddie all over again ... (:**


	4. Commensalism For Dummies

**Oh ah Oh ah! What's up my webians, enjoying my story? Glad. Real glad I could entertain you. Okay so, I'm just like, REALLY pumped to watch the next episode of Big Time Rush, are you not? Now that I have seen hints of Clogan? Cogan? Lomille? whatever, I'm ready to see what the outcome is like. I just really hope they don't drag this relationship out too much like they did (or are doing) with Channy. I mean, we figured out Chad liked Sonny in like, the third episode. He ASKED HER OUT. And yet, it's been almost 30 episodes of obliviousness. It's retarded. So, I just hope BTR doesn't try and do that ... cuz that would be dumb. But then, I don't want them to just be dating in the next episode. I at least want them to go through the whole shebang for at least 2 or 3 episodes. Not too fast, not too slow, you know? **

**I don't know.**

**OH AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THIS. Like, last year whenever I just started going onto Fan Fiction, before I even HAD one, I read some really awesome stories that NEVER GET FINISHED. If you are one of those people who currently has a story and hasn't finished it because you "think nobody's reading it" or "think it's a waste of time" THEN DON'T! Because there are many reasons why you may not get reviews or something.**

**First off, with my story Maybe He'll Change For You, the first ... I don't know, 8 chapters I had NO reviews. Yeah. Sucks. And I started to quit the story because I couldn't really think of anything else and I ddin't think anyone cared but I suddenly got a lot of review telling me the story is great and to continue. So you never know, you know? Now I have 52 reviews for the story, which doesn't seem like that much, but it's a lot in my book.**

**And also, some people filter their search to Complete. So try posting OTHER stories like one shots or short stories won't take long and then people will find them, and think "I'm going to read more from this author" and subscribe. Therefore getting you more readers. Also, you can finish your story and make it awesome, and people will read it soon enough, trust me. DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! FINISH THAT STORY MAN/WOMAN/OTHER! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**I do not own BTR.**

**

* * *

**Even though she pretended she was happy, even though she pretended she was relieved, she really wasn't. Not at all. Camille hid her pain and disappointment with a bright smile, a happy tone of voice, but she couldn't kid herself. She was mad that Logan gave her his blessing. She didn't want it. What she wanted was for him to get mad, get jealous, forbid her from seeing him ever again. But the truth was he didn't even care. He couldn't even care enough to remember Robbie's name. How sad was that? Whatever he was mad about, it sure didn't have anything to do with jealousy. It might very well be because James beat him at finding a guy for her. Who gets mad about things like that? Children, grade school kids? What's wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be jealous like a normal guy!

As Camille walked back and forth in the lobby huffing and scoffing and mumbling under her breath, Logan's boss caught up to her with a notepad and pen, as promised. Camille sighed impatiently.

"Ugh. Look, sir, I know I ... promised I would help you out, but I'm just, _really_ in a bad mood," She informed him. He shook his head vigouresly and smiled at her.

"No! No, see, that's what I need! I need your anger, your emotion, all of it! So I can take it, and morph it into the perfect 'I'm Sorry' song for the dogs, and win the hearts of millions," He said proudly, crossing his arms. Camille sighed again, this time with defeat.

"What do you need me to do?" He jumped up with exitement and sat down in one of the lobby chairs, then motioned for her to do the same by tapping the seat of the one next to him.

"Tell me exactly how you feel. I want to know _everything._ Just think of me as your .... diary," So, that's exactly what she did. She told him everything about liking Logan and how he didn't like her back, and how she didn't want him to want _her_ to go out with Robbie. She mentioned how unhappy she was with this. He nodded and listened and took notes occasionally.

"So, emotionally speaking, how do you feel about all this?" He asked, reminding Camille of a psychiatrist or something. She was imagining him with a large lab coat on and little glasses sitting at the tip of his nose. Camille quickly dismissed the creepy image and replaced it with the answer to his question. How _did_ she feel about it? She couldn't put it in one word, or even one sentence. Well, if he was going to keep track, he better write like the wind.

"Well, this is going to take a while."

"Oh, no problem! Just between me and you," He looked from left to right to check if anyone was listening. When he was sure there wasn't anyone around, he leaned in so he was closer to Camille. "I have nothing else to do," He whispered.

Camille had a confused and sort of scared expression on her face, but she ignored her second thoughts and started on with her 'diary entry'.

"Okay. So, let's see. I've liked Logan for about, 3, 4 months now? And it's like, every time I see him, It's just a constant reminder that he doesn't like me. And the more I think about him not liking me, the better looking he gets. It's weird huh? I mean, I like him, and he doesn't like me, which makes me like him more? Ugh." Camille fell back in the chair so her head was resting on the head of it. She inhailed, and let it out through her mouth.

"Mm hmm. Okay. So, let's just say you and him got together. How would you feel about him. Would it seem like a disappointment, would you like him less now that you have him? Or the other way around?" Camille looked at him and thought about what he was asking her. She could tell by the way he was speaking, that he thought it was pretty pathetic that she liked Logan so much. She couldn't help it if she was obsessed! It's not as if she hasn't tried to.

"No. It would be ... amazing. Incredible. Pure bliss. It would be utter beatitude. Hmph. I can't even ... I can't even imagine what it would be like for him to hold me ... to call me baby. To wipe away my tears when I blow an audition. To tell me I'm the finest, I'm the prettiest, I'm the best looking in the room .... haha. Even when my hair's a _hot_ mess."

"What is it that makes you like him so much? I mean, why _Logan?_ Of all the dogs, _Logan?_" He asked, sounding sort of interested, to Camille's surprise.

"What's not to like? I mean, he has _everything._ The list never ends," she said, shaking her head. Camille new there simply wasn't enough words in the world for her to tell him why she liked Logan.

"I guess we'll know soon enough, won't we?" He asked cleverly and smirked at Camille. Camille smiled back. _I don't know why the guys always complain about this guy. I think he's actually pretty cool. _Camille took in a deep breath, and spoke. Spoke words she had never said before, to _anyone_. Not to Kendall, not to Jo, not to her mom, not even to her favorite stuffed animal. And to her, it felt good. To get it out, to let it go. To finally pull back the curtains and reveal her feelings to _someone_. It gave her hope. It made her think that maybe this was a start. Maybe now that she was able to tell other people, like Kendall or Gustavo, she could tell Logan.

The thing was, telling Logan wasn't what was holding her back. It was his reaction that was keeping her tied up, binding her, sowing her mouth shut. What if he didn't like her back? Oh well. That wouldn't be all that bad. It would suck, yes. But Camille knew she would live. She's used to rejection. What if he got freaked out and stopped hanging out with her, stopped talking to her, hated her?

That's what she wouldn't be able to handle. She wouldn't want to live with herself. She was sure it would send her into a pit of deep depression. She hated losing friends, one of the many reasons why she hated making them. But she has, a great bunch at that. And she was so afraid of losing them, especially Logan,. _That's _why she couldn't tell Logan how she felt. _That's_ why she couldn't 'hang out after an audition' or 'catch a movie' or do anything but occasionally hang out here and there at the pool area.

She was afraid of losing him, and she was terrified of having him.

* * *

"And that's just his hair, I mean, don't even get me started on what he _smells_ like," Camille stated happily. Speaking of Logan was putting her in a good mood, it always did. Just seeing Logan smile could pull her out of the dumps effortlessly. This was a blessing and a curse. Gustavo looked exhausted, breathing heavily, his eyes like golf balls.

"24 pages .... so much words ... so much ... love ..." Gustavo mumbled between breaths. Camille, not noticing his comment or current state, continued.

"Ughh. It's like he dips himself in a vat of cinnamon, caramel, vanilla, and Fabreez every morning. Ohh, and with just a hint of lemon," Camille inhaled through her nose with her eyes closed dreamily and imagined Logan standing in front of her while she took in his scent.

"I mean, it must put every girl he comes in contact with in euphoria," She said looking to Gustavo, finally realizing his current stage. "Whoa, are ... are you okay Gustavo?"

"Sure? Why wouldn't I be?" He asked and laughed psychotically, weirding Camille out a little bit.

"Um, Gustavo? Maybe you should just ... take a little rest by the pool?" Camille suggested. Gustavo nodded repeatedly, again, making himself look very far from sane, and stood up slowly. Then he thrust the pen and pad in her hands and looked at her with a serious expression.

"You know what? You write the song. I can't do this."

"But ... I ... I can't!" Camille defended herself. She was an _actress,_ not a songwriter.

"You can! Don't worry we'll ... we'll give you credit in the album paper thing and I'll get Kelly to add a melody to it later. Just please ... please." Camille couldn't stand looking at him this vulnerable. Even if he wasn't her boss, he was a grown man who was groveling to a 15 year old girl. It just wasn't right.

"Alright. I'll do it," Camille said, pity dripping from her voice. Gustavo sighed with relief and walked away towards the pool. Camille sighed, plopped back down onto her chair and looked over 24 pages of Loganess.

_Well,_ Camille thought. _It can't be that much different then my poetry. Maybe it will work out. Hey, maybe other artists will request me to write a song for them too._ Camille laughed at the thought. She knew that wasn't logical, but a girl can dream. That was the first rule of Hollywood. Dare to dream.

As she looked over the pages, 4, 13, and 21 stood out the most. She dog eared each of those pages as she went through, and when she was done, went back to them. As Camille was reading, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Did I really say that? I didn't even know I__ felt like that!_ She was astonished, but impressed. She made a breakthrough without even knowing it.

* * *

"My mum makes me mash my M&M's," Logan sung unenthusiastically as Kelly instructed him and the others.

"Okay, G minor!" She yelled. The boys groaned, but sucked it up. Sure, it was boring, suckish, fantastically lame. But it was all part of the territory. You don't win the Grammy without the time and the effort.

"My Mum Makes Me Mash My M&M's." And candy coated chocolate. Kelly nodded satisfied with her work, then suddenly jumped at the vibration of her phone.

"Hello? Gustavo? Where have you been? At the pool? Well what on Earth are you doing there?" Kelly yelled into her phone obnoxiously. The guys looked at each other confused, then returned to Kelly when she started to speak again.

"Ohhh, a break you say? A _break?_ Right, so, where was that attitude ... hmm I don't know ... THE ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR YOU?" Kelly hung up her phone with a huff, and looked at the boys. They quickly pretended to be talking amongst themselves, not wanting to look nosy.

"Okay guys, so it looks like Gustavo's going to be gone for just a little while longer, but we can pick up on our vocal exercises again."

"NO!" They all screamed simoltaniously. Kelly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ugh. Thank you so much. I'm taking a _break_. You guys can too, I guess," Kelly said, walking out of the recording booth. She bumped into a short brunette as she walked out, excusing herself and starting to leave the premesis, she was stopped by the girl.

"Kelly! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Camille asked her. Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh hey Camille! What's up?" Carlos greeted her, James, Kendall, and Logan following behind him. Logan looked at her confused, and Camille looked away quickly, not wanting the water works to start up again.

"Uhh, privately?" She whispered. Kelly, slightly concerned by her desperation, nodded and lead her into the recording studio. The boys followed them untill Kelly turned around, shrugged her shoulders and slammed the door shut. They all lined up against the window, trying to read their lips.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Carlos said to no one in particular.

"Probably me," James said arrogantly.

"Probably about Raymond," Logan said, pretending he didn't know Robbie's name again.

"Umm, it's Robbie? And they're probably just talking about girl stuff, which means we should give them their privacy," Said Kendall, being the voice of reason as always.

"Aww, but that's no fun!" Carlos whined childishly. They all stared at one another in silence as they contemplated what to do.

"I say we eavesdrop and pretend we never heard anything," James said, breaking the silence. The other three shrugged, and in no time they were back on the window, this time their ears pressed to the cold glass.

Inside the studio, Camille explained to Kelly what was going on with Gustavo and why he was on a 'break' and why she was writing a song for Big Time Rush.

Camille didn't, however, tell her the person the song was about.

Kelly looked at her like she was an alien, and made rude remarks toward Gustavo every now and then. When she was finally done and she told her she had a potential song ready and wanted her to hear it, Kelly sighed obnoxiously, grabbed one of the pillows from the couch they were sitting on, pressed it to her face and screamed as loud as she could. Then, she sighed again, and nodded.

"Okay."

"Um, sing?" Camille said stupidly.

"Show me what you workin' with." Camille cleared her throat nervously, and picked up the pad. She flipped through pages where she knew the song wouldn't be, quickly trying to find it. She was usually never nervous under pressure, actually, that was usually when she did her best. But for some reason, she was a nervous wreck.

When she finally found the correct page, she cleared her throat again and inhaled. She looked at Kelly, who was looking at her expectantly. _Well, here goes nothing._ She said in her head, and she started to quietly sing the melody.

_"So wonderful_

_Such bliss_

_I don't think I've ever felt such an amazing love as this_

_You stole my heart with your seductive smile_

_But you've broken it since we've been apart for a while_

_What we were, I'm not sure what it was_

_If it was love or a lie_

_ or just something to try_

_The point is I miss it_

_The point is I want it_

_The point is I need it_

___[The point is I need it]_

"So um, and then the chorus goes..." Camille continued.___  
_

_Please hold me tight again_

_Please wipe my tears away_

_Please call me baby and ask me to always stay in your arms_

_Tell me you love me, and I'll return the favor_

_Say you we're wrong, that you made a mistake_

_Send me back [to Euphoria]_

"I hear singing," Carlos murmured while concentrating on listening.

"Yeah. Me too," James agreed.

"Maybe they're talking about one of our songs or something. You know how Camille's always begging to be in one of our music videos." Kendall suggested smartly.

"SHHH!" Logan said. The four friends went back to listening in.

_The place where we share memories_

_That place oh so sweet_

_The only place that I can feel safe_

_The place where you swept me off my feet_

_Because I'm dying here_

_It's you that I need_

_I crave your touch, _

_I crave your smell_

_Your hand in my hand_

_Your head in my neck_

_Your thoughts in my head_

_Your laugh in my ears_

_Your face in my dreams_

_Your lips on mine_

_My heart, it beats for ya_

_So please, babe_

_Please babe_

_Just take me back [to Euphoria]_

"Um ... So from there you go to the second verse..."

_It's crazy_

_You know_

_I never really thought I'd want something so badly_

_But I do_

_And it's you_

_[Oh it's you]_

_You stole my heart with your confidence_

___You have no fear and I'm envious_

___I don't see what there's not to love_

___But what I do see _

___is that you and me_

___fit together _

___perfectly _

___like a hand and a glove_

___The point is I miss you_

___The point is I want you_

___The point is I need you_

___[I need you]_

___[I need you]"_

"And then you know ... You repeat the chorus one last time and I know I don't have a breakdown yes but I ... It's just ... So ... Um ... I mean, I guess it's not an _I'm Sorry_ song perce, I mean, I guess it's sort of roughly written and there's definitely room for improvement, but I mean it still seems-" When Camille looked up from the pad, she was astonished to see Kelly crying. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she ran up to Camille and embraced her roughly.

"That was ... one of the most amazing songs I have ever heard." Camille was bemused. She never thought of such a thing. If anything she thought the song was ... sort of cheesy.

"And what made it even more amazing was the way you sang it! Damn girl! Who did you inherent those vocal cords from?" Camille must have been wrong then. Maybe she should start believing in herself more ...

"Wow..." Kelly said pushing Camille away from her slightly but still cradling her shoulders at arms length. "Give this girl a pen and a paper and she will work magic!" Camille grinned and soon enough, her eyes started to water too. She felt extremely lame, especially since all of Big Time Rush was staring at her through the studio window. She sucked it up as best she could and started to talk with Kelly about picking up the tempo towards the end of the song.

"So, you'll show Gustavo later today I guess. But you can show the guys right now since they're all here," Kelly said opening the door. The guys all rushed away from the window as the two girls stared at them with fake disappointment.

"Gasp! Were you guys eavesdropping?" Kelly asked, already knowing the answer. They glanced at one another until one of them got an idea.

"That depends. Were you guys talking about me?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked at him like he was ... well stupid.

"No! Really?" Kelly asked surprised. Now it was Carlos turn.

"Were you guys talking about girl stuff?" He asked, not caring if they knew he was eavesdropping anymore.

"Actually, Camille wrote you guys an amazing song. And _she_ would like to sing it for you..." Everyone stared at Camille surprised and unbelieving, and Camille stared back at them wide eyed and terrified.

"Wha ... I ... No! I didn't agree to that!" Kelly sighed and patted her on the back.

"Come on Camille. Just sing them the chorus just like the way you did for me, at least so they can get a preview. Anyways, Camille, you have an amazing voice for someone who doesn't plan on pursuing a singing career." The guys looked at her expectantly, Logan studied her face. Camille wanted to pee her pants. How could Kelly do this to her? She thought they were friends! And now she was throwing her under the bus? Come on! Asking her to sing a song in front of the boy it was_ written_ for _and_ all his friends? Yeah, some friend she was.

Camille looked at James, then Carlos, then Kendall, then Kelly, and finally Logan. She tried to read his expression, but it looked like he was in fact, reading hers. Then, when he realized she caught him staring at her, he blushed a little.

_Ugh. Why did he have to be so effing cute?_ Then, to Camille's surprise, he smiled at her and nodded for her to go on. She looked at him with a questioning look. She wasn't even sure this was a good idea herself ... but she was doing it. Because Logan smiled at her. See? At _this_ moment, it's a curse.

"Whoo. Okay." Camille shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the judgmental ones of the others. Then she sucked in a deep breath and began to sing.

_"_Because I'm dying here

I crave your touch

I crave your smell

Your hand in my hand

Your face in my neck

Your thoughts in my head

Your laugh in my ears

Your face in my dreams

Your lips on mine

My heart, it beats for ya

So please, babe

Now babe

Just take me back [to Euphoria]"

"Well. That's it. The chorus ... at least." Camille kept her head down as she talked, too afraid to look anyone in the eye. There was a big long period of time where there was no talking, the only noise being made was Kelly sniffing and blowing her nose from crying before. Once Kelly was done and there really was silence, the weirdest thing happened. They applauded. All of them, even Kelly again. Even _Logan._ Some of them walked over to Camille and patted her on the back or playfully punched her arm saying encouraging things like "Who woulda known?" and "You go girl!" and "So you_ weren't_ talking about girl stuff?"

"No. Well, kind of. But not _technically. _This song is sort of girly-ish. But not that much. It's more of a..." Camille searched for her words carefully." Guy-serenading-to-his-ex-girlfriend-who-just-broke-up-with-him-because-of-something-really-stupid kind of song."

"Well, I liked it a lot. I mean, you would definitely find me with that on my iPod." The rest of the guys babbled in agreement with James statement and nodded their heads. Camille couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. She was ecstatic. They actually liked her song. It brought Kelly to tears, it's worthy enough to be on James' iPod, and it's just perfect enough for millions of people across the nation to serenade their dearly missed lady/man friends.

"So, I get to say 'So please BABE now BABE take me back to Uwhatever' in the end right?" James asked eagerly. "I mean, the parts perfect for me. Don't you think?"

"Sure, as long as it's the _only_ part you sing in the song if you're going to make it sound like that." James looked at Kendall accusingly and slapped his arm.

"Ow! Dude! It was a joke!" Kendall defended, then when James looked away, he smacked him in the back of the head. "Ohh! Got you there, didn't I?" Soon enough, it turned into an all our braul with Carlos and Kelly as referee's trying to 'break it up'. And then there were two.

"So, who knew Camille was quite the songwriter." Camille turned twelve shades of red when he said it, and even darker when he flashed her his warm smile. _Ahh. Put 1 up for Blessing._

"Yeah well, definitely not me," Camille murmured. Logan looked at her like he was studying her face again, which made her so nervous she stared at her shoes again.

"Camille ... you gotta have more faith in yourself," He said, surprising her. She looked up at him and it was as if they switched bodies. Her studying his face and him looking at the ground.

"You really think the song was good? I mean, you don't think it was like, too _cheesy_ or too _girly_ or too NeverShoutNever?" Camille asked him expectantly. Logan laughed with his eyes closed, then wiped a tear from his eye.

"Man, you crack me up Camille," He said, completely disregarding her question. _Um, okay? Was that a yes? A no? A kind of?_ Camille was uber confused.

"Wait ... so it's not good?" Camille asked him, completely confused.

"Want the truth?" He asked her. _Actually, I think I would prefer if you lied._ She said to him. Well, she did in her head. In reality she just nodded.

"I think it's too good for us," When Logan saw Camille's confused expression, he took the liberty of explaining himself. "I mean, think about it. We're adolescent boys who have mild dating or relationship experience, we're in a _boy band,_ working with producers who's songs are normally in the category of Justin Bieber. This song, it comes from the heart," He said jabbing his forefinger at the notepad. "Our songs? Come from lack of songwriting experience."

"Hmm, well then. I guess I _know_ it's good if _Logan_ tells me it is," Camille murmured. Logan turned his head and looked at her from the side of his eye like she was hiding something.

"I'm sorry, did I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?" He joked. Camille placed her hand on her heart and opened her mouth as if she was appalled he would think such a thing.

"I'm appalled you would think such a thing!" They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. Logan looked down and brushed his hand through his hair nonchalantly.

"Well, I promise when we squeeze out of our cliche-boy-band phase, you'll be the first person we call." He said looking back up at her, and flashing her that oh so sexy smile of his. Camille felt her heart drop, but she tried her best not to let it show. That's 2 for curse.

"I-I sure hope so," She stuttered. Camille noticed something. Logan's face was only a few inches away from hers. When did this happen? Camille didn't know. And she sure as heck didn't care.

Another comfortable silence. Logan smiled at Camille, and she smiled at his smile, because _his_ smile makes _her_ smile. Cruse: 2. Blessing: 3. Camille actually let herself believe he was about to kiss her. She knew she was stupid for doing it, for hoping, but she was. She did. Inches were now centimeters. _Don't do this to yourself Camille. You're only going to get hurt. Don't believe what you _know_ isn't true. You're just setting yourself up for pain._

Centimeters to milliliters. Camille slowly shut her eyes. _Buzz. _Camille jumped at the vibration of her phone and sighed exasperatedly.

"HELLO?" She screamed at whoever was on the other end. "WHAT? I'M KIND OF BUSY HE- Oh! Um, hi Gustavo..." Logan looked at her expectant to hear what Gustavo was saying. She looked at his cute little dimple as she listened.

"Hey there Carry! The dogs tell me your song was great!" She heard Gustavo yell over what sounded like a large gathering of people in the background. She looked over Logan's head where Kelly and the boys had been, but there was no one there.

"I didn't even see them leave..." She murmured to herself. Gustavo ignored her.

"I knew you could do it Carry!"

"Um, it's Camille-"

"And you know what _that_ means!" He said in sing-song voice. Camille looked at Logan and shook her head questioningly, but he only shrugged.

"Uhh, actually I don't ... know what that means."

"Ugh," He sighed as if he had been explaining it all day. "It means: YOU GET TO BE IN THE ALBUM PAMPHLET!"

Camille had to put the phone at arms length as Gustavo screamed into her ear. She winced at Logan who laughed with a knowing grin.

"So, you keep that song. We'll teach it to the guys later tonight and you can talk tempo and beats with Kelly tomorrow. Thanks a lot again Carry. Really great thing you did for the dogs." Camille sighed, not even caring that he called her the wrong name again. Hopefully, he figures it out before printing Carry onto the album pamphlet. Camille hung up the phone and started to put it back into her pocket.

"So ... um, what were we saying?" She asked sort of awkwardly.

"Actually, we weren't technically saying anything," Logan said nodding. Then Camille nodded too. Then they were both nodding in silence.

"Look," Logan was interupted by Camille's phone again.

"Forget about it," Camille said with a wave of her hand.

"Uhh, no, no. You should pick it up," Logan told her although his face said he didn't want her to. She rolled her eyes and checked the caller ID. James. _Oh heck no. Not now James. Not. Now._

"What is it James?" She said into the phone impatiently, her teeth clenched. People were just bothering her at the wrong time today.

"Actually ... it's Robbie," Robbie said shyly. "But if you would rather talk to James ... Camille could hear him blushing over the phone.

"Oh, Robbie, no, I .... "Camille took a deep breath. "Hi Robbie. So ... why are you calling me?" Camille's eyes grew bigger as she thought about what she had said and how she had said it. "Well I mean, not that I don't ... want you to call me but ... I mean you gave me _your_ number, I just assumed you wanted me to call you and not vise versa and-"

"No, no. It's cool. It's just, I got off work about 20 ago and well ... See ... James likes this girl named Amanda and wants me to double date with him tonight."

"Oh," Camille said thoughtfully. "But how would that work ... ?"

"I know! That's what I said. I was like 'how is it going to be a double date if there's only three of us' and he said 'because there's going to be four of us' and I said 'well who is the fourth person' and he said 'Camille. Duhh.' and I said 'Well who says she wants to go on a date with me at all?'" _Amen brother! Speak the truth!_ Camille thought. She mentally wrote a note to herself saying that Robbie was a very well rounded young man. Much better then the not-so-well-rounded-more-like-raggedy-broken-cracked-and-battered guy friends she currently had. Well, except for Logan.

"And then he said 'trust me she will' and I said 'well you shouldn't force her to go on a date with someone she doesn't really know'" _Man, this guy was just telling him! It was like I didn't even have to be there to defend myself!_

"And finally I told him he should ask you and he told _me_ to ask you and well ... " Robbie took a deep breath and released it. "Here I am."

"I ... gotta go," Logan mumbled and walked down the hallway. _What was that?_ Camille thought. _Was he listening? And if so, why did he hate Robbie so much?_ Camille was being dumb. Because she didn't even know if he hated Robbie. She might have wished he did, wished he was jealous of Robbie and hated him for even associating with her. But she knew it wasn't true. Considering he didn't even care enough about Robbie to remember that his name _was_ Robbie. Or maybe he wanted it to seem like he didn't? Nahh. Logan wasn't the type of guy to care enough to _pretend _not to care. That was more like ... a James stunt.

So what did she have to lose? Logan didn't care for her. Well, maybe he did. But not even close to the way she cared for him. It was just like when Logan was trying to explain commensalism the other day during their tutoring sessions. Only one organism benefits, while the other is what? Unaffected. Now Camille understood it completely, as apposed to how confusing it seemed to her then.

Realizing Robbie was still on the phone with her, she finally nodded her head in agreement ... Then she remembered she was on the _phone_ and that he couldn't see her nodding so she said, "Um, sure."

"Really?" Robbie said, disbelief full in his voice. Camille laughed. Not because it was funny, only because she felt it was needed.

"Of course. Just um ... text me the deets and I'm there!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Robbie said okay then they hung up. Camille was left alone in the Rocque studio hallway in silence.

"Commensalism: C-O-M-M-E-N-S-A-L-I-S-M. A relationship where one organism benefits and the other is unaffected. Commensalism. Story of my life." Camille said aloud to herself before walking down the hallway and out of Rocque Studios.

_Commensalism. I deserve better._

_

* * *

_

**So, that was chapter 4. It was kind of longish, kind of confusing-ish, and kind of 'wait ... I thought Logan didn't like her?' -ish. But, it works. For me at least. I mean, I don't know about YA'LL.**

**I remember mentioning this to one of my readers, but I was at school one day and my friend just burst out in the middle of class, "Hey, do you watch Big Time Rush?" and I'm like "GUURLL YESS!" haha. It just made me laugh so hard ... just the irony of it. And then we started going on about who's hot (James followed by "Kendall wait no not Kendall ew. Logan. Yeah Logan." Her exact words no joke. :P) and yeah. It was funny. PERTTY KOOEL. **

**LOVE ME OR HATE ME, YOU SHOULD REVIEW. Because just like Drake Bell, it makes me happy. (NOT INITIATING THAT DRAKE BELL AS A PERSON WHO MAKES ME HAPPY, I'M ACTUALLY REFERRING TO HIS SONG 'MAKES ME HAPPY') **

**iloveyouu(:**


	5. Not So Oblivious To The Fact

**Okay okay okay okay okay. Sooooo, I'm totally like, "whaaaa?" cuz how I originally wanted the story to go ... let's just say it's taken a WHOLE new road. But, I'm actually liking it a lot. Wanna know a secret? ... Well, I'll tell you in my ending authors note. BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SCROLL DOWN TO READ IT! I mean it! Don't!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Oh and um, someone asked me my thoughts on their new song Shot In The Dark.**

**Since I'm taking a break from Youtube, which is really hard to do but I'm doing it anyway, I had to google it. At first, I saw the lyrics and I was like "OMG this song is pretty good!" and then I heard the song and I was like ... mehh. **

**I don't know. I think they killed it. Of course I liked Logan's part though:) And I have to admit Kendall did pretty good. Carlos? Yeah, he needs some work. Doesn't mean I love you any less Carlos! Don't take it pers please :)**

**

* * *

**At first, she was doing it out of pity. Out of pity for Robbie, out of pity for herself. But she was tired of being sorry for herself. She's been feeling sorry for herself for months now. It was time to take a different approach.

"Okay Camille. It's happening now, whether you're ready or not. It's time ... to move on," Camille said to herself looking in her bathroom mirror. She studied her face for a while.

"What's wrong with him? What doesn't he like about you?" Camille glared at her reflection. She searched her face for something wrong, something that would turn Logan off. She looked and looked until she spotted it.

Right there. No doubt about it. How could she have not thought of it before? Her mole.

Yup. There it was, all black and big and black and in the way and black and obvious and completely un-subtle and there and black and big. No wonder Logan didn't like her. Goodness, it was no wonder he didn't want to be next to her anymore. It was just too repulsing to bear.

"Ugh. What are you gonna do about this? If Logan can't stand it, who _knows_ what Robbie thinks of it!" Camille considered her options. She could use cover up? That wouldn't work. The majority of her sweat glands were in her upper lip. She could use that wart remover thing her mom had? S_ure, that might work._ She checked her watch: 5:30. Robbie texted her at 5 and told her to be ready at 7. Camille now had T Minus 1 hour and 30 minutes in counting.

It was time for Operation Get Rid Of Big Nasty Mole On My Face. Camille ran into her mothers room and pulled out her wart remover box. Inside were little band-aids with gunk on them that you place over your wart over night and it's supposed to be gone the next morning.

It was worth a try.

She didn't have 8 hours, but it wasn't technically a wart.

An hour or so should do.

* * *

Logan collapsed onto the beach chair next to the pool while his friends played volleyball in the water. He came ready to swim, with his swim trunks, flip-flops, and sunglasses. But once he got there, he wasn't really in the mood anymore. Logan was feeling quite uneasy, and it wasn't because of the Banana Pancakes Carlos made for breakfast that morning.

It was Camille.

He was so confused at the moment.

Earlier that day, like about an hour, he had been inches away from ... kissing her. No, you heard right. And that? That was something he _never_ thought possible.

It wasn't like he thought kissing her would be gross or something like that. He had kissed her before. Sure, she was only following some One Tree Hill dialog, but it was a kiss nonetheless. And if Logan did say so himself, it was pretty darn passionate. He wouldn't be surprised if Camille started to like him after that.

But he knew that wasn't true. Especially now that this Robbie character was in the picture. Not that he wanted her to like him or anything. That would have to mean he liked her, and more then that, that he was jealous. Logan Henderson was a lot of things, but he wasn't jealous of 'Robbie'.

See, Logan Mitchell didn't get jealous. Logan Henderson has no reason to. He has just about the whole package. He's smart, good looking enough, had a winning smile and a pretty decent singing voice, even though he may not realize it. There might be a slight height deficiency but at least he wasn't as short as Carlos.

He was also extremely humble about the whole thing. He never compared his looks to his friends, like James did most of the time. He never knocked on any of the guys about having a GPA that was higher then a diabetic's cholesterol level. He most definitely never made fun of Carlos for his hight, because he knew he would hate it if James and Kendall made fun of him for something he had _no_ control over.

So, in conclusion, Logan had no reason to be jealous of Robbie. He didn't have feelings for Camille anyway, at least not _those_ kinds of feelings, and frankly he was happy that she finally found the guy she was looking for.

Sure, Logan wasted about a week trying to find _that guy_ and James spent about 4 hours trying to find him and _found_ him. But she found her dream guy, that's all that mattered right? She was happy, and that's the whole reason Logan tried to help her in the first place. Like he said, he didn't have feelings for her ...

So what was that, what happened earlier? Was he under some kind of spell, or possessed by some other person? Was there a man pulling strings that were tied to his body like a helpless Marionette?

But, it didn't just feel like he was acting differently. It felt like it hadn't been Logan standing there, and it felt as if it wasn't Camille he was talking to. The way her laugh made him feel warm inside or how her hot breath felt on his face. It felt as if they were two different people. Two people who weren't 'just friends'. Two people who had feelings for each other that they were trying to hide and were doing a very bad job of doing it, but it didn't matter because they both knew how the other felt.

_That's_ how it felt to him and that's _never_ how he feels with Camille.

Don't get him wrong, he has fun with Camille. It's just different when he's with her.

When he's with her, when he's just Logan and she's just Camille, they laugh and he smiles at her with his winning smile and she laughs at his jokes and he comforts her when she doesn't get an audition and he buys her ice cream when she doesn't have money. Logan sings _I Want You Back_ off key, (that whole "being the real talent of the group" was a sad attempt at a joke that surely Gustavo didn't find amusing at the time) and Camille dances in imitation of the Jackson 5. And when they're really bored they stand on opposite ends of the pool and see who can count the most planes before it gets dark. They see who can stuff their face with the most pistachios and they play the Oreo icing game every other day.

And when Camille needs to run through her lines one last time before an audition that's at 6 in the morning, it's Logan who wakes up at 3 am and reads them with her.

And when Camille thinks she's lost her good luck charm (a trollz doll head) Logan helps her turn her apartment upside down to find it, only to find out that she left it at the pool area or in her purse.

And Camille does his German homework since she already knows the language and he knows non. That is how you say none in German right?

And, although he doesn't believe in it and thinks it's a bunch of bologna, he lets Camille read his palms and foretell him his near future.

Yes, it was a well known fact that Camille was pretty much Logan's best friend. Sometimes even more a best friend to him then his best friends were.

If Logan liked Camille or Camille liked Logan, all of that would be gone.

Because everything would be awkward, instead of being fun. There would be uncomfortable silence, instead of neither of them having a chance to talk. Everyone would be too shy to say anything that would make them look stupid or embarrass themselves, as apposed to their usual goofing off around each other because they don't care what the other person is thinking because they _know_ no matter what they will _always_ love and accept each other.

Logan had never even had to think about this before, but now he couldn't get it out of his head, and it scared him. Terrified him actually. Better yet, it made him angry. Camille was one of the greatest things to happen in his life, he wasn't about to lose her over some stupid little ... not even a crush because, like he said, he didn't have any feelings for Camille. Over ... a sudden change of mind. A sudden, small, slight, not big, very tiny, change of mind.

That would be the biggest mistake he could make. Losing Camille would mean losing _a lot._ Camille's never-give-up attitude gave Logan the inspiration and motivation to sit through Gustavo's never ending vocal excersizes or naming appliances quizzes in German or to even get up in the morning at the early time he does. Without her, there is no inspiration. Without inspiration, no motivation. Without motivation there's no singing career, no good grades, no breakfast. Without that there was nothing really.

Without Camille, _he_ _was_ nothing.

* * *

Camille decided she was going to write a book. It was going to be called, Camille's Declassified Hollywood Survival Guide. The name was pretty clever, don't you think? It just came to her somehow.

Why was she writing a book you ask? Camille had her reasons.

Reason one, moving to Hollywood was like starting a new life. It is hard and it was relentless, but it's totally worth it. Camille knew. So why not share her spectacular intelligence with others who need it?

Reason two, There were plenty of things in the Hollywood list of Dont's. It is a known fact that you learn from your mistakes. Isn't it possible to learn from other peoples mistakes too? Why harm yourself and go through the pain, instead of letting someone else do it and making sure you don't screw up the same way?

So, with all that being said.

Camille's Declassified Hollywood Survival Guide-Tip #1: If you have a wart, you're bound to be forced to get it removed. A good painless way to do that is with wart remover band-aids.

Camille's Declassified Hollywood Survival Guide Tip #2: A MOLE is completely different from a WART and using wart remover on a mole IS NOT the same as using wart remover on an actual wart. Camille found this out the hard way.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Camille screamed when she pulled the band-aid from her upper lip and witnessed the horrible result.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Her mother asked her from her room. Camille cautiously placed her finger over her mole, or what used to be her mole and was now an even _larger_ red tender zit-resembling bump. She pulled her finger away on a count of there was a burning sting when she touched it.

"MOM?" Camille screamed, almost in tears. Her mother rushed over and opened her bathroom door to see what was going on. She looked around the bathroom frantically then looked at Camille expectant and confused.

"What is it honey?" She asked short of breath. Camille turned away from her mirror and stared at her mom, who screamed a loud but quick scream when she saw her daughters face. Kind of like the one you do when someone screams 'boo!' at you when you turn a corner.

"EXACTLY! Mom, what am I gonna do? I have a date with Robbie in 30 minutes!" She whined and melted into her mothers open arms like she was 6 years old again. She cried hard, so hard she had to take deep breaths in between and she couldn't talk in complete sentances.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay sweetheart. You can just reschedule the date for another day!" She tried, but Camille shook her head in her mothers shoulder.

"No. I can't," Camille sniffed and pulled away from her mother. She wiped at her puffy red eyes and tried to preserve what mucus she had left in her head. "I have to go. I have to get over him."

Her mother looked at her, not following her. She never told her mom about Logan, so she wasn't surprised. But she didn't have time to explain. She just knew she had to go at _all_ costs.

"Well sweetie, I don't know what to say." Camille's mom shrugged, placed her hand on her daughters cheek to say a silent apology, and then gave her daughter her privacy. _Well, what am I going to do now? What was once a huge mole is now a colossal pimple looking thing and my dates in 26 minutes!_

The first thought that came to her head was Logan. But it's not what you think, it wasn't because she's always thinking of him or she wished she was going on a date with him and not Robbie. It was because he was her best friend, and he would know _exactly _what to do. She always went to Logan when she needed help, what makes this time different? Camille touched her upper lip, forgetting for a second about her mole, and felt her tender flesh burn.

"Ow!" _Oh right. That._

_

* * *

_When Logan's relaxing sunlight was suddenly covered under his sunglasses and his warm skin was suddenly cooler, he was alarmed. He sat up immediately and pulled off his sunglasses to see Camille standing over him, covering her mouth with her right hand. That wasn't what he was so surprised to see however. What caught his attention was what she was wearing.

It was a black and grey suspender strap tank dress with a printed silk bodice and a tiered skirt Belle by Sigerson Morrison Rock N' Roll Sandal. It had a Sweetheart neckline, black elastic suspender straps clipped to the bodice at the front with Printed silk bodice with 2 tiers of self-trim along the top edge. An elastic waistband, a slim crepe pencil skirt that had 3 upside-down tiers down front and top tier acts as the pocket. The skirt gathered from back waist, which made it look really sophisticated. There was an invisible zip at the center back and it was fully lined. 50% Silk, 50% Polyester (exclusive of trim).*****

It wasn't weird that Logan knew all that, right? Hey, it wasn't his fault his mother worked as a clothing designer/seamstress and the only thing to read in the house when you're bored we're fashion magazines.

The point was, she was looking pretty good. _Really_, pretty good. Like, H-O-T, pretty good. Not to mention her hair was straitened, a new twist that Logan wasn't used to. It looked good on her though, straight hair. Made her look older, more sophisticated.

Logan didn't notice he was gawking at her until she yelled WHAT? at him under her lip, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, um ... I ... Hey, Camille. What's up?" He stuttered. Why was he stuttering? A girl wears a freaking skirt and all of a sudden he can't speak English?

"Look, Logan, I need your help. I've got a problem." Logan nods his head to say she's got his attention and she sits down where his feet are on the end of the chair. She looks from left to right to see if anyone's there. Not knowing what else to do, Logan does the same.

"Who are we looking for?" He whispers loudly. Camille looks at him as if he just said the most random thing and finally uncovers her mouth to reveal a large, red, pimple on her upper lip. He tries to restrain from making any type of noise that would embarrass her, so he only grimaces.

"Yeah, that _face_ is right. What am I supposed do? My date with Robbie is in 15 minutes!" Logan shushed her whining in hopes of making her feel better, repeatedly telling her it wasn't a big deal and that maybe Ramon wouldn't notice and she replied by telling him that _Robbie_ was his name and _Robbie_ wasn't blind and was in fact, fully capable of seeing for all she knew and that hoping he wasn't going to 'notice' wasn't the kind of advice she was hoping for.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" He asked/yelled at her.

"I don't know! You're the smart one! You're _supposed_ to always have a plan!" She fired back accusingly.

"Well, I get relied on a _lot_ for that so, excuse me if I can't please everyone!" He replied. What was happening? They were fighting? They _never_ fought. _Never._ Even if they were mad at each other. They just sat together in silence until whoever was meant to apologize apologized.

"Well, excuse ME for thinking I could come to my best friend when I had a problem!" Logan sighed, not wanting to continue any further, and sat back in his chair so he was laying down again. Camille looked at him, her mouth ajar.

"What are you doing? You can't just stop talking!" Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't I?"

"No! No you can't! You're supposed to reply back with 'Well excuse ME for (place reason that you are sarcastically asking to be excused for here)'!" Logan laughed at this, which only angered Camille even more.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked rudely. Logan gathered himself together then sighed and finally answered.

"Because you're funny." Camille's angry expression slowly faded away as she realized what was happening.

"Oh my gosh. I'm a total jerk. I'm sitting here yelling at you for nothing. I'm so sorry." Logan shook his head and told her not to be. Camille tilted her head to the sky and groaned loudly.

"Ugh, I'm so screwed," Camille breathed and hung her head in shame. "What's wrong with me, anyway?"

"What exactly happened to you?" He asked her curiously. If he was going to help her, he at least wanted to know what happened. Camille sighed a long sigh before answering.

"Well, I wanted to get rid of my mole because I thought it would turn Robbie off."

"What?" Logan asked completely bemused, but also smiling.

"I know, I know! So, then I used my mom's wart remover band-aids hoping it would work the same way for a mole. It didn't. All it did was soften my skin and when I pulled it off, my skin left with it. And it _hurt._ Really badly. And this is what I have to show for my stupidity." She shrugged and shook her head. "Why do I have to be so exceptionally stupid?"

"Hey! You're not stupid, okay? Don't tell anybody I said this but ... I think you might be almost as smart as I am." Camille jerked her neck to the side and stared at Logan. _Was he serious?_ She thought. "You're messing with me."

"I'm dead serious. But if you tell anyone I said it I will deny it!" He said pointing a warning finger at her like a parent does to their child when they don't want them to eat cookies before dinner.

"Tell anyone what?" Said an enthusiastic Jo as she joined the two on the chair next to Logan's.

"Nothing!" Logan said quickly.

"Umm, okay? So, what are we talking abou-WHOA CAMILLE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Camille quickly covered her mouth again.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, in the same way Logan had said before.

"She tried to get rid of her mole with wart remover." Camille looked at Logan so angered that she forgot to cover her mouth.

"HEY!" She said defensively. Logan looked at her confused.

"Oh! You-You didn't want me to tell anyone?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes. "NO, actually I wanted you to tell everyone about the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me in my life. That's totally not private at all!"

"Sorry! I didn't know it was a secret." He said shrugging like it was nothing. _Like it was nothing? Oh, I'll show him nothing._

" ... LOGAN THINKS I'M SMARTER THEN HIM!"

"ALMOST AS SMART IT'S NOT THE SAME THING!" He defended as Jo looked at the two of them like they were psycho. "AND YOU PROMISED!"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!" Camille said looking at Logan with a disgusted expression. There they were fighting again.

"Okay, even if you didn't! I asked you not to tell anyone, you're supposed to be a _good_ friend, you don't tell anybody!"

"Ohh. He's got you there," Jo said to Camille shaking her head disappointment.

"At least what I told her was something that didn't matter! At least you can deny it! _I_ have proof on my lip!"

"That is true! That is very true." Jo turned her head to Logan, in the fashion you would when watching a tennis game, to see his reply.

"It's not my fault Mt. Everest is growing on your lip!" He screamed at her. Why? _Why_ did he say that? It was going to hurt her feelings, he knew it for sure. She would go all sensitive and probably get mad at him and not talk to him for a week.

"No. Logan, it's _not_ your fault. I didn't say it was. Maybe it seemed like I was, but I wasn't. I _know_ it was my fault_. _But despite this blemish on my face, I'm going on that date with Robbie. Because I have to; You've just proven to me right now, that I _have_ to." She said calmly. A little bit too calmly compared to the yelling and screaming before. This told Logan she was mad, really mad because now she was _agreeing_ with him. Girls only agree with you when you're in a fight if they're hurt.

Well, that might not be entirely true but it definitely applied to Camille. Logan knew.

It was the same look she gave him when she bombed an audition. She would knock on his door and when he opened it she would stand there and stare at him with that hurt expression. She would sniff twice and he would promise her he would make it all better. He would bring her inside and he would feed her Oreo's and he would sing I Want You Back so that she would be reminded of the good times and not flunking the audition. Then they would sit in silence listening to Jack Johnson while she cried in his lap until they both drifted off to sleep.

"Camille ... I didn't ..." He said, getting ready to apologize. Camille ignored him and turned to Jo, who was leaned in completely engaged in their conversation. She realized Camille was staring at her and then sat back up and cleared her throat.

"So ... what's the occasion?" She asked, breaking a long silence that was floating above the three friends.

"Double date with a new guy," Camille said, giving Jo a small smile. Jo grinned from ear to ear. This is what she had been waiting for.

"Yes! A double date! This is gonna be so awesome! Oh my gosh! What am I gonna wear? Wait, where are we going? Is Kendall taking us to the movies or a restaurant, because my outfit varies depending on the room lighting." Camille looked at Jo like she didn't know what she was talking about, which she didn't.

"What are you talking about Jo ..." Now it was Jo's turn to look at Camille like _she _was crazy.

"A double date with Kendall, me, you and a new guy ... What are you talking about Camille?" Camille opened her mouth and closed it, like she decided what she was going to say wasn't just right.

"A double date between James, some girl, me and a new guy ... " She murmured, wanting so badly not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh ... right. I knew that ... I was just kidding around. Of course Kendall wouldn't have set up a double date ... that's totally a James thing to do..." She tried to act as if she didn't care, but Camille saw right through her friend. She knew she was bummed to find out Kendall wasn't planning anything special for her, and she felt bad. Camille glanced at Logan, who already put his sunglasses back on and had his hands behind his head, just chillin' like there was no fight, like there was no crisis, like Camille wasn't even there anymore.

"Just um, don't mention this little 'joke' to Kendall, okay?" Camille nodded at Jo, who smiled back with relief.

"Great." Camille checked her watch. "5 minutes until Robbie shows up and I have ... Mt. Everest on my lip." She said gloomily. Jo pulled herself out of her own gloomy state for a few seconds, for her friend.

"Go ask Tyler for his Spongebob Band-Aid. That's the only advice I can give you." Camille looked at Jo with an expression that read _are you sure that's the only option? _Jo sighed apologetically and then lied back in her chair like Logan as Camille walked over to Tyler and promised him a dollar.

"So, how long do you think he'll last? This new guy, I mean?" Jo asked Logan, who hadn't spoken since Camille and him were fighting.

"I give him less then a week," Logan said simply. Jo looked at him like he was a mad man.

"You think he'll last for less then a week, or you _want _him to last less then a week?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, pulling off his glasses and looking at her with accusing eyes.

"I don't know," Jo said with a shrug.

"Just answer my question-"

"Answer mine," She shot back. He was tongue tied. "Oh yeah, I will _use_ ultimatums."

"Fine. So, maybe I'd rather if this Rodney guy never show up. So what." He shrugged and put his sunglasses back on, then went back to lying down on his chair. Jo copied him.

"So, that either means you don't like Robbie because of something he did to you, or you don't like Robbie because he likes Camille. Which one is it?"

"Neither. Well, Rodney never did anything to me." He stated simply.

"Ugh, Logan, you can cut the crap, I know you know his name. There's no need in pretending you don't. So, that means you don't like him because he likes Camille ... right?"

"I guess ... " Logan murmured, starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation. Jo made sure she left a big silence before asking the next question.

"Why?"

"He's not her type," He mumbled, saying it as if it was plain to see.

"Then what is?" She asked him. Logan thought long and hard about that question.

For the past week he had been looking at nothing but quizzes and questionnaires and pages and pages of adjectives Camille was looking for in a guy. He knew Camille more then he knew himself. Her favorite food, color, movie, TV show, shoe brand, clothing designer,_ piece_ of clothing, even pizza place. He thought about what she said a few days ago. How she said that he had all the qualities she was looking for in a guy.

"Me," He murmured simply.

"Me?" Tyler asked Camille on the other side of the pool when she greeted him.

"Of course you silly!" She said jokingly, playfully punching him in the arm. Then Tyler stared into the pool with a distant look like he was in deep thought. Camille looked at him weirdly as they stood in silence.

"Um ... okay ... So, do you think you could do me a favor?" She asked, bending down so she was looking at him face to face.

"What kind of favor?" He asked innocently.

"Well, see, I'm desperately in need of a band-aid and well, looky there!" She pointed to his elbow animatedly and he looked at it with her. "You have one! So how about it?"

He placed his thumb and his forefinger under his chin and rubbed it while saying, "Hmmm," like he was in deep thought still. She patiently waited for him to think about it and hummed I Want You Back quietly.

Right at _Won't you please let me ... back in your heart_ she suddenly thought of Logan, and how they would sing that song together almost every time they saw each other. Or how he would sing it to her while she ate Oreo's after she 'didn't get the part' in an audition.

You might be wondering why there were air quotes around 'didn't get the part'. That was because Camille, although she wasn't proud of it, might have acted as if she blew an audition, in hopes of spending time with Logan. Once or twice. Or a couple of times. It was all for a good cause though. It gave Logan a chance to get to know Camille, and now after a couple of months of them spending time together, they were closer then Camille had ever been with _anyone. _She also longed for him more then she did for _anyone._

"Hmmm ... Hmmm ... Hmmm ..." He repeated over and over and over and over and over. Camille was starting to get annoyed. _How long did it take to say yes or no?_

"Hmmm ... " Camille threw her head back and sighed impatiently.

"Ahh, make up your mind man!" She screamed at him. He looked up at her startled, then narrowed his eyes.

"What do I get out of it?" Camille nodded in respect for the kid. She had to admit, he wasn't as clueless as she thought. Camille thought about it for a while.

"I'll ... do your laundry?" She said hopefully. Tyler shook his head.

"Ugh ... okay I'll ... do your homework for a month!"

"Nope," Tyler told her blankly. Camille looked around, thinking of something she could say. _If you were a 5th grader, what would you want from a teenage girl like yourself?_ She thought, then finally, she got it.

"I'll be your girlfriend for a week." That should do it. Unfortunately, he wasn't satisfied.

"Eww gross! Girl cooties!" He exclaimed. Camille rolled her eyes. He must not be past the cooties phase. Camille frantically shook her hands, thinking of something, anything, to say. She looked around hoping she would get an idea, but instead she saw James walk into the entrance to the pool area, wearing what definitely looked like 'date' clothes. He was also wearing a slutty looking stick person with curly blond hair, she noticed. _Uh oh. Times running out._

"I'm her type," Logan said pulling off his glasses sounding so confused it almost made Jo laugh.

"Yes, I was hoping you would say that.," She said to him. He smiled at her statement and shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it ... I actually ... like her... I like Camille." This time Jo really did laugh.

"You doofus! Of course you do! I mean, the way you flirt with her? The way your face lights up when she enters the room? The way she makes you feel better, no matter how upset you are? You know what I think? I think you've always liked her, you just couldn't admit it to yourself." Logan looked at his flip-flops in deep thought, remembering all the times he spent with Camille ... trying to remember if he was flirting with her or not.

"Yeah but, the guys all tell me I'm a natural flirt," He defended after a while of thinking.

"Umm, yeah. I don't think so. Even if you are, we've already accomplished that you undeniably have feelings for Camille. _That's_ not going to work."

"That's not going to work!" Tyler said to Camille in reply to her 'I'll wash your dog for a month' proposal. "I don't even have a dog; I have a fish."

"UGHHH! WORK WITH ME HERE KID!" She turned around again to see James as he spots her for the first time. She faked a smile and he smiled back, then start to approach her. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

"Oh, for crying out loud! I'll be your freaking slave if I have to! Just please! LET ME HAVE THAT BAND-AID!" She screamed, shaking Tyler's shoulders like a psycho.

"Fine."

Camille jumped up and down in anticipation and whined childishly. "Oh man, this is never gonna work! Robbie's gonna see my lip and never wanna see me again and I'll never be able to get over- Wait what? Was that a ...was that a yes?" She asked him as he started to peel the band-aid from his wound and handed it to her. She carefully placed it on her upper lip, breathing heavily, feeling the sting of her mole, then grinned at him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She repeated, hugging him vigouresly, when she stood up again, she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Um, Camille?" A deep voice said her name from behind her. Camille turned around to greet James.

"Hey JamesssssssssssSSS-WHOA YOU'RE NOT JAMES!" She said freaked out by the lack of James standing in front of her.

"Uh, no. But if you want me to go get him ... " Robbie said sadly. Camille rolled her eyes. _What was with this guy and his insecurities?_

"What ... Oh no ... I didn't mean it like ... It's just because ... I saw James come in and I just assumed that ... " She stuttered trying to explain herself.

"It's taken me a while to finally figure it out but ... I know now. Camille she ... she belongs with me," Logan murmured with so much disbelief that it made Jo laugh again.

"Well, it's about time Taylor Swift!" She joked, but when Logan looked at her seriously she set all joking aside. "Okay, sorry. But it's just that ... like I said. All of us knew it. Me, the rest of the guys, Kelly, even Camille." At this, Logan sat up and looked at her with that disbelieving look again.

"So ... all this time I was trying to get Camille her dream guy and it's been ... me?" Jo smiled. Logan stared at the floor, starting to put the pieces together.

"Wow Logan, for a super nerd, you're pretty stupid."

"You know what?" Logan said playfully. He stood up so he was standing over Jo, who was laughing hysterically. Suddenly, her smile faded away and her eyes glazed over like she had seen a ghost. Logan followed her gaze to across the pool, where Camille was flailing her arms like she was doing sign language. Then he looked back at Jo.

"I should go talk to her, huh? Apologize?" He asked, but when Jo didn't answer, he looked back at Camille, who was now hand in hand with Robbie. He watched as she smile at him, as she blushed. He whispered something in her ear, and then he pulled her into an embrace. Logan felt a weird spark in his chest. Like the same one he felt when he read Teen Beat magazine and they declared that _Spunky Kendall is definitely the brains of the group_. But the feeling then had been, he had to admit it, jealousy. Is that what he was feeling? _Jealousy?_ At that moment Logan realized something. He had feelings for Camille, really strong and protective feelings for her, and he wasn't one to ignore his instincts.

At that moment Logan realized he _had_ to stop Camille from falling head over heels for that curly, blond headed, lug of handsome stupid pretty boy. And he had to tell Camille that he was meant for her, and she was meant for him. And _no one_ else. And he had to do it _fast._

_

* * *

_**HUUGHHH! OKAY I'M DONE! ohh. i had a secret i promised you didn't I? See what had happened was ... I kinda forgot about it since I wrote the beginning authers note like, a week ago ... WAIT. I remember. Ha really? Now that I think about it a week later, it's like, the lamest secret. The secret was that I didn't intend this Robbie guy to show up at all. He just sort of popped in out of nowhere, since I really wanted James stupidity to work into the story, since it worked so well with him almost telling Logan that Camille liked him without even noticing.**

***The outfit Camille is wearing can be found on my profile!**

**What else ... nothing? Nothing I guess. So, review and tell me what you think, I have gotten really great feedback on this story and some amazing ideas and I just love you all for reviewing! It's really great getting opinions and constructive critisizm on things since I plan on being an author. SYRACUSE UNIVERSITY FTW! Syracuse has a great writing program :)**

**0.o TEEH_HEE. **


	6. Butterflies

**I know my storries going really slow. But I have been really lazy lately, I had a really busy weeks too. For one thing, I was in this whole fundraiser thing where we had to do a hip-hop dance AND a play AND cater to rich people so they can pay for us to go to camp. **

**Then, I have 3 projects for 3 different classes that I needed/still need to work on. And then, I have discovered GLEE. Well, I always knew it was there, because it had that lady from Cinderella Story (Selena Gomez Version) And she was hilarious. But I never watched it... until this week. And might I say I LOVE IT? **

**Well, I have already. Now there's nothing you can say about it. Alright. Time for the story to actually begin.**

**I do not own BTR.**

**

* * *

**Butterflies. Camille felt butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea why though.

Well, she slightly had an idea why. She _was_ holding hands with a gorgeous guy. But it wasn't Logan's hand, and that was usually the only hand that could make her feel all squishy inside like she felt at that moment. Nonetheless, she was feeling butterflies. Big time.

Sure, her hand was getting sweaty and the weird ice-breaker-small-talk thing Robbie had going was a little awkward, but he was trying. Which was cute. Extremely cute.

Not _Logan_ cute, but still fairly cute.

Robbie really wasn't all that bad. He was actually pretty chill.

He just moved to LA from Wisconsin, where he was like, a snowboarding god. Which she totally read from his outer appearance (he reeked skater dude). He was 17, planned on going to Syracuse University in Pennsylvania on a football scholarship, but if that didn't work, he had his artistry and or his writing to fall back on.

Artistry. As in artist. Writing. As in author. As in has a guaranteed successful future. As in talented in now 3 categories, _not_ including his cuteness. Triple threat. Determined. Talented. Hot. It was like a dream come true.

Camille's night was going swimmingly, as her and Robbie (hand in hand) and James and his milf all walked (Robbie had a car but he thought walking would save energy, and give them more time to get to know each other) to the restaurant. Every once in a while she did pull her hand away and wipe it on her skirt, but Robbie didn't mind. He only flashed an 100 watt smile that made her go weak in the knees.

IT was perfect.

There was only one problem.

She couldn't help but have the feeling she was being followed.

"Paranoia," James said, dismissing the thought the second Camille brought it up.

"You know, Paranoia is one of the early signs of Skintophrania," Says Milf matter-of-factly.

"Uhh... You're probably just stressed from the day you've had," Mr. Perfect (Robbie) reassures her. She smiles. Then she pulls away her hand on a count of it gets all sweaty again. Thinking quickly, Robbie arches his arm like a tea cup handle. Camille catches on and hooks her arm in his.

"What a genius," She says sarcastically. _And_ flirtatiously.

"Well I do try," He replies even more sarcastically_ and _flirtatiously. _Well played._

Camille gets the tingly feeling again. She can't ignore it any longer. She stops as if she's going to look at something on the bottom of her shoe, and looks back subtly.

That's when she sees Jo.

"Jo?" She whispers loudly, but to herself. The rest of the crew, who had continued walking, turn back to see what was up with her. Then they look back down the side walk they had been walking on. Nothing.

"...What are you talkin' about Camille?" James asked her cautiously. "Maybe she is skintophranic..."

"It's _schiz_ophrenic, not _skint_ophranic and NO she ISN'T," Robbie defends, swooping in like a knight in shinning armor. Camille isn't paying attention though. She's looking straight at the tiny corner store Jo disappeared into when all her friends look back. "Look, why don't you guys just ... walk ahead and we'll catch up?"

They both shrug. James puts his arm around Milf, and they continue down the street. Once they are out of hearing distance, Robbie walks back to Camille, whom is _still_ staring at the corner store.

"So...what's going on? Everything okay?" He asks sincerely. So sincerely in fact, if Camille had been paying much attention, she probably would have gotten butterflies again. But, she hadn't been paying much attention. She hadn't been paying much attention at all.

Camille doesn't answer at first, but then his words register in her head and she slowly nods.

"Yeah... Yeah... Everything's just fine except..." She trails off. She pulls her gaze away from the shop and looks up at Robbie. "I really want to go buy something in that little corner store."

Robbie looks in the direction of the door, then at Camille, then the door, then Camille, then the door again. "Now? Like, _right_ now?"

Camille nods frantically, hoping he doesn't think she's a freak and blow her off.

He doesn't.

"Alright... Cool. Whatever you want, I guess..." He says nonchalantly and shrugs. Camille lets out the large breath she had been harboring in her chest, grins, then grabs his hand and pulls him along to the corner store.

* * *

**OKAY OKAY OKAY NOW CHILLAX! I know that chapter was super short but there is a reason for that. The reason is I'm going to post the next chapter today. So don't fret! Don't worry, about a thang! Every little thing, it's gonna be alright!**

**That was a little Bob Marley for ya (:**

**Review!**


	7. A Man Can't Go Wrong When He's Busted

**Seee? I told you! **

**Oh and just random thought. I love how a bunch of people keep going "I like Robbie." I like Robbie too. He actually has been cool so far. So far as in pretty cool from what we _know_. From what we _know_ as in for _now._ Okay. I'm done.**

**I do not blah blah blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**Logan was a smart kid. He knew a lot of things. He wasn't exactly very street smart, but he knew how to get himself in and out of things. He didn't know, he realized, barely anything about Jo. What he did learn about Jo, is that they had very different approaches on love.

Take Jo, for instance, she assumes that if you love someone, it is crucial that you constantly bring them up, no matter how irrelevant they may be to the conversation.

"Maybe we should ask Kendall to ask his mom to drive us to wherever Camille's going, then we could stop them from whatever it is you plan on stopping them from." Was her 3rd idea that included Kendall. Which Logan declined.

"That would be all great and well but there's about 2 things wrong with that. For one thing, I really don't want Kendall knowing about my discovering that I like Camille as more then a friend, especially since I just discovered it like, 5 minutes ago, and we would have to be able to convince Kendall's mom that there's actually a legit reason for her to be using up all her gas on us, _plus_ it would take much too long just to reach the apartment, and by the time we do Camille will be gone completely." Jo mumbled an offended 'okay' then sat down on her chair to think of a new plan.

Logan looked at Camille and Robbie as they reach James and some blond at the doorway, greeting each other meekly. Sickening. It disgusted him. It _should be_ him.

"Maybe if we ask Kendall to-" Logan rolled his eyes and looked at Jo with a look questioning if she was serious.

"Really, Jo? Are you like, not hearing me? Am I on mute or something?" Jo looked at Logan with an offended expression and stood up so she would be face to face with him.

"Ugh! I was just trying to come up with a plan! But, excuse me for trying to be a good friend!" She said sarcastically, then crossed her arms and turned away from him, pouting. Logan rolled his eyes again, but this time at himself, and then he sighed.

"I know! I know. I'm sorry," Sigh. "You don't even _have_ to help me, but you are. You really are a good friend Jo. You're not mad at me are you?" She side glanced at him, and he flashed her a big cheesy grin. She laughed and shook her head, then turned to him.

"Yeah yeah. So what's the plan?" She asked quietly.

That was just the thing. There was no time for plan making. It was now or never. There were no other options.

"We have to follow them," Logan murmured, but said it just loud enough for Jo to hear.

"You mean like ... walking?" She asked bemused by the idea. Logan nodded slowly, not turning his head away from the now empty doorway.

"You're really gonna do this, aren't you?" Jo asked after a short silence. Logan sighed, looked at his shoes, then looked up at Jo.

"I really am," He said, not half as confident as he sounded. Jo shrugged an Oh Well shrug, then gestured for him to follow her as they left the pool area.

* * *

To Jo and Logan's luck, James, Camille, Robbie and Tall, Blond, and Slutty all decided to walk to their destination, as apposed to driving which would have caused the two friends lots of trouble.

They made an effort to stay at least 2 or 3 yards away from the group, just in case they were to turn around. And they were walking down the streets where there was just store after store, lined up in a row, so they would be able act like window shoppers or slip into an alley somewhere.

"Oh my freakin'... This is so stupid!" Jo whispered, hiding behind a tree or a lamp post or pretending to look at a window display every once in a while.

"What do you mean it's 'stupid'?" Logan replied, walking with his head slightly down, his hoodie hiding almost his entire face, only looking up every few seconds. "I thought it was sweet?"

"Yeah. It _was_ sweet at _first_. And now it's STUPID!" She whisper/yelled. Suddenly, her eyes got big and she pushed Logan into a store. When Logan looked behind him to see her running into the store too, she was breathing heavily.

"Camille ... Looked back ... Saw me ... Not good ..." She said in between breaths. Logan's eyes grew big also, and he considered the fact that now that Camille saw Jo, things were going to get more complicated.

"Are you sure she know's it's you? Like, she didn't smile at you or anything, did she?" He asked Jo hopefully.

"No, she just looked at me like this," Jo turned so her back was to Logan, then turned her head to him slightly and squinted her eyes. Then she turned back when her demonstration was through. "So she was either super angry, or she was trying to figure out if it was me. Or, the sun was in her eyes."

"Well it's 7:30 and dark outside, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't the _sun,_" Logan stated sarcastically. "And that's sort of a trick question. Because she might be angry in general, or she might have been trying to recognize you, OR she might have recognized you and because she figured out you were following her, got angry." Logan looked at the counter they were standing in front of at what seemed to be a cheap children's clothing store, on a count of the Barny soundtrack that was skipping in the background and the wiggles episode playing on a TV in the back of the store.

"Well ... Let's just hope it isn't the third one..." Jo said cautiously. Logan looked at her and smiled a faint smile, then nodded.

"Yeah. Let's hope not."

* * *

It's only 3 minutes later when Camille walks into the store with Robbie. Logan, who was in the back of the store talking with an employee about the directions to the nearest, most expensive restaurant, didn't notice at first. But Jo, however, who is resting against the counter right next to the entrance, notices. She inhales loudly like you do when you're really exited and puts on a flabbergasted expression.

"Camille!" Only when she said it, it sounded like "Cah Meyal Ah!"

"What are you doing here you friend of mine you?" She said playfully poking her in the stomach, she then side glanced at Logan, who was still obliviously conversing with the stores employee.

"Um, actually, I saw someone walk in and I thought it was you and well, what do you know, it was," Camille said cautiously. Based on the words she was saying, it would sound like she was exited to see Jo. But her tone was giving off the impression of something way different then excitement.

"Wow. What a coincidence." Was what Robbie SAID. But again, based on his _tone_, it sounded more like he should have said, "What a coincidence?"

Jo looked at the two, back and forth, her face aching from smiling so big. How was she going to let Logan know to take cover?

"WHY YES CAMILLE'S FRIEND! IT CERTAINLY IS A COINCIDINK THAT THE THE THREE OF US, ME, YOU, _CAMILLE,_ ALL WERE HERE AT THE SAME PLACE AT THE _SAME TIME_ ... COINCIDINKALLY OF COURSE." Jo yelled obnoxiously, so that even the people in the store next door could hear. Camille and Logan's expressions turned FROM neutral to confused and they began to shush her.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! There's no need to yell!" Robbie said, very politely Jo noticed. Logan, who had looked in the direction of Jo to see what all the commotion was about, saw Camille and Robbie standing with her and quickly turned around so he was facing a wall full of little baby outfits and accessories, and put his hood on.

"Hey ... that guy has the same exact hoodie as Logan does ... " Camille said almost questioningly. She looked at Jo suspiciously, who looked from side to side nervously, then quickly changed the subject.

"You know I don't think we've met before, me and you, I'm Jo, Camille's friend," Jo reached out her hand to Robbie, who again, politely took it.

"And he's just about the same height as him too ..." Camille said, thus foiling Jo's plan of distraction. Jo pretended Camille didn't say anything.

"It's ... nice to meet you ... I'm Robbie," He said almost shyly, and looked at Camille, then at Jo, confused.

"And those ... aren't those Logan's swim trunks?"

"So are you just some guy? A guy _friend?_ A _guy_ friend? _If_ you know what I mean? Ehh? Ehh?" Jo asked, poking him in the stomach with her elbow trying to give him subtle hints on what she was trying to get at.

"That wouldn't be him-"

"Actually, I'm not sure I'm in very good place to answer that question ... maybe you should ask Camille." He said, looking down at her as she stared at Logan's turned back.

"That couldn't be-"

"Maybe I _should_ ask Camille. Hey Camille, who is this guy and why are you out with him instead of hanging out with me?" Jo said quickly, trying to avert Camille's mind from the guy standing in the back of the store.

"That can't be ..."

"Um, Camille? Are you saying there can't be anything going on between you and Robbie here?" Jo said with fake enthusiasm. Maybe she wasn't going to forget about Logan, but Jo might be able to use that to her advantage.

"No ..." Camille said, her voice full of unbelief.

"No?" Robbie asked, looking sort of confused and maybe hurt, but mostly confused.

"No ... as in 'no, you aren't trying to say there isn't anything going on between you and Robbie here' or 'no, there _actually_ _isn't_ anything going on between you and Robbie here?'" Jo said, catching Robbie's confused expression.

"Huh! It is ..."

"It is ... ?" Robbie asked, starting to get mildly irritated by this whole thing. All he wanted was to go on a regular date with a regular girl. It was definitely going much differently then he thought, and they hadn't even officially started the date yet.

"It is ... true? Or it is not true?" Jo said, inching closer to Camille as if she was anticipating the answer.

"It's true. It's him. It must be him. I mean, he's there, I can see him! It's him!" Camille rambled psychotically to both Robbie and Jo. Robbie looked even more confused then before, and Jo was still smiling as if her lips her sowed that way.

"Wait ... I'm confused," Oh that's a shocker. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad thing?" Jo suggested, shrugging at Robbie.

"That's a weird thing!" Camille yelled and threw her arms in the air. "Jo did you come with Logan?" Jo's eyes grew big and there was an intense silence. Then Jo broke out into fake laughter, but it sounded very convincing.

"AHAHAHAHA! Me? Come with Logan? I can't believe you would even _think_ of such a thing!" She said, trying to stall the best she could. Camille looked at her strangely.

She wasn't buying it.

"I don't believe you. You're lying to me," She said to Jo suspiciously again, who shut up when she heard it. She then looked at Robbie with a bemused expression and gasped.

"Ugh! First you're accusing me of going somewhere with a boy I don't even really speak to, then you're accusing me of bearing false witness? Gosh Camille, I thought we were friends!" Jo exclaimed dramatically. As she heard herself in her head, she thought she sounded uber retarded.

"Yeah, so did I, _Jo_!" She replied. Jo stared at Camille. Camille stared at Jo. Robbie shook his head with confusion, his curly locks swaying back and forth.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is going on here, I am SO lost!" As all the commotion was happening at the front of the store, in the back of the store Logan quickly thought of a plan. He picked up some sunglasses from a rack and a bandanna from another. Finally, he saw a fake earring. When he quietly asked the employee what they had earrings in the baby store for. He told him they were meant to see if having their ears pierced will irritate your child. Sort of like a test drive. Not knowing what else to do, Logan put the earing in between his nostrils like a nose right, then tied the bandanna around his mouth so when he spoke, his words were muffled.

Suddenly, Camille started to walk to the back of the store. Logan started to tie quicker. Click click click went Camille's heels on the tile floor. Logan kept on fumbling with the two ends of the bandanna. He kept starting again and again. When he finally tied it and it was secure, he was just on time for Camille to spin him around by the shoulder.

"Hello Lo-ooohhh..." She said, realizing that it wasn't (or at least she thought it wasn't) the person she thought it was. Which left her feeling, as she did when she though Robbie was James at the Palm Woods, feeling stupid. Logan squared his shoulders and crinkled his eyebrows so it looked like he was angry.

"There a problem sweethaht?" He said with a fake Italian Mafia accent.

"Um, no ... sorry, I thought you were somebody else," Camille said, seemingly shrinking under the gaze of 'Logan.'

"Yeah well," He said, inching closer to her and raising his eyebrow creepily. "I can be whatevah a lady wants, you know what I mean?" Camille's eyes grew big and she nervously fake-smiled.

"Thanks ... but no thanks ... my um ... boyfriend ... is right over there," She said pointing at the entrance where Jo stood, trying to explain the previous conversation to Robbie.

"Well it looks like he a little busy at tha moment. Maybe you and me could uhh-" Before Logan could finish, Camille dashed to the opposite side of the store.

"Let's get out of here!" She said grabbing both Robbie _and_ Jo's hand. Jo looked back at Logan with open arms and her mouth ajar, questioning him what had just happened. Logan looked back at her with raised arms and shook his head mouthing, "I don't know!"

And then, they were gone.

Logan, who was now left alone in the store being stared at by the employee he was once talking to, had no idea what he was going to do.

But he had to think of something.

And, once again, he had to do it _fast._

_

* * *

_**YES YES ALRIGHT. The ending was gay but I just had to end it so the chapter would finally be over, you know what I'm saying? It was starting to sound a little like droning so I was like "Let me just cut the string right about here."**

**Please review, even if you hate my guts. Please don't take it out on my story.**

**Also, just a little thing you know, like a little notice. I'm going to camp on... Monday! So, yeah. It's gonna be hard to post when I'm in the woods, you know? But! I will try and post the next chapter by like, Sunday night. But keep in mind I won't be posting again until June 4th, and I might not even post then because I mean, come on! I just get back from camp, I'm not gonna rush to the computer. So PLEASE! Be patient. That means you Bubbles :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE I KNOW YOU!**

**~Judy(B**


	8. The Fifth Wheel

**This? This will be, summer, the summer of love. And this? This will be, the chapter where something actually happens and you don't feel like you're reading pointless nonsense! Sorry, Summer of '98 is stuck in my head at the moment :P**

**Oh, and I just have something to say. I got an anonymous review on my story Maybe He'll Change For You, and the name said Dis-Enchanted. And they were like "You were recomended to me, that you wrote well. I guess in a juvenile way, you do. Thanks but I'll pass. Interesting idea though." And It was just like somebody slapped me in the face. Really? **

**First of all, I don't know what kinds of people are on fanfiction, but I do know me, and I know that even when a story is EXTREMELY bad, I don't just leave a review saying it sucks and that's it. That stupid, because the point a review is to give them feedback and sure, there's critism, but it's supposed to be CONSTRUCTIVE. Telling people the stories bad doesn't tell them anything, because sure, they know it's bad, but they have no idea how to improve it, what to change or to take out, nothing. They just know it's bad. They don't even know why.**

**In my case, apparently I write Juvenile. For one thing, they reviewed the epilogue, so I don't even know if they read the whole story, and the epilogue was totally un thought out as apposed to the other chaptes. So that pissed me off. Then it was anonymous. So it proves that they are too much a coward to write a review signed in, so that I can reply to them. Well "dis enchanted" I hope you're reading this:**

**Thank you for reviewing. I have no idea what it means to write Juvenile, but then again, I'm a teenager, so it's sort of obvious that I would write like one. Hope you have a great life. Oh, and you said you were recommended to read my story. Recommended, that's a funny word isn't it? It means you were asked. Not forced. Not told to. Not begged to. Recommended. You don't have to like my stories. I'm not asking you to. But there are people who do, some not even _juvenile_. And I'm writing for them. Not for you. So um, yeah. You wanna _pass_? You do that. I'm gonna keep on writing.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Okay. Now you may begin.**

**

* * *

**Somehow, Jo ended up being a fifth wheel. She has no idea how, but of course that didn't matter. All that mattered was the plan (the one that wasn't very well thought out she might have added) wasn't _going_ as planned and was going in fact the opposite of what was hoped for. Camille wasn't even supposed to see Jo, and now she was inviting her on the date on such short notice?

"Sorry to invite her on such short notice Robbie, I really hope you're not pissed at me," Camille says all cutesy to Robbie, who blushes and stares at his Vans as they walk down the street toward wherever their destination may be.

"It's cool. As long as her being here wasn't some kind of planned scheme you pulled because you really didn't want to go on a date with me," He said. The words were sarcastic, but his tone of voice wasn't. This, Camille seemed to ignore, and she only laughed it off. But Jo didn't ignore it. In fact, she took great note of it.

"So, um, where are we going exactly?" Camille asks Robbie. He proceeds to tell her about some fancy shmancy restaurant and how James only made reservations for 4.

"Oh, too bad. Well, I guess I'll be going then..." Jo says with fake disappointment. But Camille wouldn't have it.

"No way! We can just jack a chair from another table, relax Jo, we're not giving up that easy!" _Oh. How nice._ Jo thought. This was all so, _so_ wrong.

They get to the restaurant to meet James and his lady friend standing next to the entrance, insisting (very rudely by the way) that the rest of them hurry up. When their waiter seats them, Jo asks her where the ladies room is.

"I need to freshen up," Is what she says, but what she means is, "I need to call Logan so I can figure out how to get the heck out of here."

"Down that hallway, second door on the right," The lady says nicely. Jo thanks her and starts to get up, thinking that finally she has a chance to escape, or at least call Logan.

"I'll come with," Camille says so very helpfully. Jo looks at her wide eyed and tries to think of an excuse.

"Um, no, I'm ..." _Logan is gonna owe me so much after this..._ "I have to take a huge dump and it's not gonna be pretty. No, I'm being serious. You might wanna use the bathroom next door."

Camille laughs, shakes her head, says "I think I'll survive." And they leave to the restroom. James looks at his lady friend as she plays with her nails.

"You should go with them. Get to know them," He suggests. She declines his offer. He reminds her that he's paying, but he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. She stands up.

"So, Jo, since I've been wondering all night ... what were you even _doing_ at the baby store?" Camille asks her nonchalantly as she reapplies eyeliner in the large mirror in the ladies room. She turns to see Milf walk in, give her a beasty once over, then step into a stall. Jo is sitting on the sink texting.

"Oh, um, see what had happened was..." _Think. Think. Think!_ "I was noticing that a bunch of my clothes were way to big for me, so I decided I should try for a smaller size."

Camille stops mid-left eye and looks at Jo with an uncanny expression.

"Okay, okay. A _couple_ sizes smaller." Camille raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine! I couple dozen sizes smaller!"

"Really? Am I supposed to _believe_ you? Or are you just making jokes so that you can soften my mood before bad news like you did last week?" Camille crosses her arms and stares at Jo with the death stare. Jo trembles under the menacing glare of her friend. She had to admit, she was a pretty good actress.

"Okay, fine. The _real_ reason I was at the baby store was because ... because of ..." _Ping!_ Goes the lightbulb in Jo's head. "Kendall!" _Okay, it sounded so much more legit in her head._

"Kendall. You were at the baby store because of Kendall?" Camille repeats for clarification. Which she gets.

"See, you know how I sort of, kind of, have something going on with Kendall, right?" Camille nods unsure.

"Well, if anything, the one thing I want Kendall to know about me is that not only do I have a great relationship with him, but with his friends and family. His friends, well I've got that covered. His family, not so much. And, since Katy's birthday is coming up I thought I would get her the perfect gift, one perfect enough to make her brag about it to her brother, and make _me_ look like the coolest person on planet Earth."

_Epic win. Wait wait, she has to buy it first ... going once to the lady in the black and grey dress ... going twice to the beautiful lady in the black and grey ... going three times ..._

"Hmm. Sounds legit enough. For now."_ And s__old. _

"Yeah, that story sure is _adorable_, except there's just one problem," Says Milf. _When did she get in here?_ Jo asks Camille silently. Camille shrugs and rolls her eyes at whatever was coming. _Bring it on, Milf_ she thinks to herself.

"You're friends little sister isn't a baby. So why would you be shopping at a _baby store_ for her birthday present. Unless of course she's with child, it seems like either she's lying to you, or you're just stupid."

Camille and Jo both share the same offended expression and press their hands to their hearts.

"I beg your pardon?" Jo says dramatically.

"What, did I stutter?" Milf answers. _Oh no she didn't._

"Um, it's either _that_ or I'm hard of hearing, because I _know_ I didn't just hear you call my best friend stupid," Camille defends. Milf rolls her eyes, then splashes water on her face and her makeup drips. Camille and Jo exchange glances.

"Why are you wiping off your makeup when the date has barely started?" Jo asks her curiously.

"Because."

"Because ... ?" Camille asks expectantly.

"_BECAUSE_ it's my face? _Because_ it's my makeup? _Because_ I can? Because no matter how many hours I spend doing it, James doesn't notice. And if he does notice, he sure as heck isn't impressed. Because there doesn't seem like a point in wearing it since we aren't even on an intimate date considering there's 3 other people here whom I've never met in my life BECAUSE apparently I'm not worthy enough to meet James' friends. Because it just doesn't seem worth it. Maybe because I'm not."

It was just so sad. Hearing someone say that about themselves. Camille and Jo, who had only minutes before hated her, felt an enormous amount of sympathy.

"Um, if it makes any difference ... " Camille says, not looking her directly in the eye. "I think you look so much more beautiful without makeup on."

"Don't say that. _Please_, don't say that. I don't need your compliments or your encouragement or your sympathy. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

"Well apparently you do need all of those things since you're so insecure about yourself! And I'm not _just_ saying that. I mean it."

"Okay I've been holding it in long enough so I'm just going to come out and say it," Jo says, causing Camille to get slightly nervous.

"With those clothes, _those_ heels, and all that makeup plastered on your face, you look nice. You look nice enough to jump on the corner and do your job for 75 cents each." Camille's eyes grew wide and she slapped Jo in the arm and shook her head.

"Hold on, I'm not finished. So, there's no doubt that the only reason in James' head for asking you out was your looks. And you can't expect him not to, since that must be the only reason you make yourself look like that in the first place, right?" Milf swallows then looks and averts her eyes, although she's trying to give off the impression that she's still got her dignity.

"Okay, Jo! I think you're done talking now!" Camille says, trying to change the subject, so not to make the Milf cry or something, because James' would probably get mad at them and Camille didn't feel in the mood for more drama. But Jo shushes her.

"Look. I'm not trying to be a beyotch or anything, trust me. I'm just saying that if you act _that way_, and look _that way_, expect guys to treat you_ that way._ And I think we all know what I mean by '_that way_'."

"So what do you _expect_ me to do? You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through-"

"No, I don't know what you've 'been through' and I don't have to. I'm just telling you, if you want James or any other guy to respect you, for goodness sakes respect yourself! And if you want James to treat you like more of a person and not just eye candy, that's up to you, not him. Go out there with your natural beauty, which _is_ gorgeous by the way. Woo him with your personality, make friends with _his_ friends! Try not to be so snotty and _rude, _try and make him laugh, make him feel good about himself, not that he doesn't do that enough on his own but still. It's probably nice to hear it from someone else once in a while." Jo felt like a preacher or a motivational speaker talking the way she was. But she didn't care. This girl needed someone to tell her what her mother never did.

"Okay and, what about James? Are you saying he's right and I'm wrong?" Milf asks defending herself.

"She's not saying James is right. She's just saying if you want James to put an effort into your relationship, then you need to too. Don't think you're the only girl James can get. I mean, look at him, he's drop dead gorgeous, he can have anyone he wants, girl or maybe even boy. You just have to show him that, you're the only one who deserves him. But you have to want him, you know, to deserve him," Camille adds.

And then it hit Camille like a subway running 289 miles per hour into a substation.

She was a hypocrite.

Everything she was telling this girl, this girl whom she felt so sorry for, this girl whom she was so thankful not to be, this girl who had been breaking her back to make herself good enough for some guy who barely gives her the time of day, she realizes she should be talking to herself.

How many times has she woken up at 4:00 AM, done her makeup for 2 hours, gone to the coffee shop across the street from the Palm Woods for the sole reason that it was Logan's daily morning exercise before going to Rocque Studios at 6:30? Or search her closet for the most revealing dresses she owned when she had lunch with him on her terrace every Tuesday and Thursday? Camille went as far as changing her laugh so it would sound "cuter" because Logan always fawns about how cute the Jeniffer's laughs were.

And here she was telling this poor girl that she was being stupid for trying so hard for a guy who wasn't even trying that hard for her. When she herself was trying like the Little Engine That Could for a guy who, in the end, wasn't even trying at all for her.

What kind of person was she?

And honestly, since Logan _hasn't_ snatched her up while he could, does he really deserve her? Or is she just dreaming a dream that will never come true?

"You do want him, right?"

"I do ... actually ... I've never felt this way about a guy ... especially so early in the relationship. But that's just the thing ... I don't know how I'm supposed to act ... what to say ... I'm not used to dating guys longer then a few days." Camille and Jo exchanged glances again.

"Well, I'm sure neither is James, so you guys can learn something new ... together," Jo says as they start to walk back to their table. The guys faces light up when they return, including James, which is a pleasant surprise for Milf.

"Hey, you guys are back," Robbie says.

"Yeah we totally didn't know that..." Milf says sitting down. Camille kicks her under the table. "Ow!"

Jo jumps when her phone vibrates in her pocket. Logan. "Um, I have to take this real quick."

She excuses herself from the table and quickly runs outside the restaurant.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU PICKING UP!" Logan yells at her. An old woman with her elderly husband stares at him as she walks by. He looks up at her from the curb he's sitting on and smiles.

"Little sister's." The old woman smiles, nods, and they continue walking.

"SORRY! My phone was on silent and I only remembered when you texted me seconds ago. I know, I know! I was kind of caught up with a little something something but-"

"Okay, you know what? Forget about it. The point is, everything is wrong and we need to think of a plan, _now_." Logan runs his fingers through his hair and sighs stressfully. Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Well, all I know is that I'm not having fun being wheel number five and I'd much rather have you come be 6th with me."

"Are you crazy? I can't come there, unexpectedly like that! Not only is James going to accuse me of trying to ruin the date, they are going to think something is going on between me and _you_. And THAT would be an even bigger problem!" Logan sighs again, much louder this time. He picks up a rock and throws it across the street. It hits the tire of an SUV and the alarm goes off. He quickly stands up and starts walking down the street.

"Oh, Logan! What am I going to do?" Jo whines. Logan thinks for a while, then passes a Sprint store. He stops dead in his tracks, then walks backwards so he's directly in front of the display window. He turns his head and looks at the phone on display, with the blue tooth sitting neatly next to it. Over the sound of the car doors shutting and turning on and police sirens and the mumble of people and the barking of dogs and the whining of Jo, he hears the hallelujah chorus sing.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"And then the banana says: aren't you glad I didn't say Orange?" James laughs at his own joke, and the rest of the table either stares at him or sips their water. Camille kicks Milf under the table and looks at her with big eyes and clears her throat and _finally_ Milf get's the idea and starts to laugh with him.

"See! _She_ thinks it's funny! Thank you Lexy," James says kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush. So that's her name? She giggles and Robbie and Camille exchange glances. Camille sticks her finger in her mouth and Robbie laughs.

"Um, maybe it's not as funny because you said the joke wrong ..." Robbie says. Camille tries her best not to laugh, because James is her friend and that would just be messed up, but a small chuckle leaks out of her mouth.

"Whatever._ I_ thought it was really funny James. I've _always_ thought you were funny," Milf-or _Lexy_ says flipping her hair. Camille, noticing that Lexy is starting to act like Milf again, clears her throat obnoxiously loud.

"turndownthesexy," She fake coughs. "Turnupthecute ahem. Gosh. Must be a bug going around, huh?" James dumbly nods, considering the idea, oblivious. Jo reluctantly returns to the table, her hair now down and more of it is leaning to one side in a 20's looking style, and sits down.

"Hey sorry about that. My um, Grandma needed me." Camille looks at Robbie and he shrugs.

"What'd she want?" Camille asks curious. Jo looks at her like she just yelled SURPRISE and tries to think of a legit excuse. "Uhhh..."

"Say she forgot which channel her soap opera's where on," Logan speaks into Jo's ear from her blue tooth that's stationed behind her hair.

"Oh, um, she just ... forgot which channel soap opera's where on. It's all good though," She says nonchalantly.

"Soap Net," James says to no one in particular.

"Channel 51," Him and Lexy say at the same time.

"...You watch Soap Net?" He asks her. Her face lights up immediately.

"Duh, who_ doesn't_?" She exclaims. Jo, Camille, and Robbie each raise their hands, but Lexy and James ignore them. "I mean, how can you live your life without watching every episode of Vague Nursing Home?"

"I know right? Don't you just love how Dr. Joseph is afraid to tell Chloe that he loves her, and yet all the while she's cheating on him with his step-dad?" James says enthusiastically.

"Love it? It pisses me off!" She shouts contemptuously.

"I know! That's why I love it!" James yells. They both laugh hysterically, but the other three don't get the joke. Jo opens a tiny packet of sugar and starts to pour it out onto her empty plate when she hears Logan's voice.

"Change the subject! Bring me up!"

"Oh, um ... hey Camille! It uh ... seems like me and you haven't talked in a minute!" Jo says, playfully slapping her on the arm. Camille looks at her with a confused expression.

"Um, we were just talking like, 5 minutes ago in the bathroom ... Then at the pool with Logan, remember?" She says 'remember' slowly, almost as if she's hinting something.

"Oh, right, speaking of Logan. Oh, ha. I remember when he told me this funny story about him and Kendall-"

"Logan ..." Robbie interrupts Jo, who looks at him up and down. "Is that the one who hates me?"

Camille sighs. "Yes. That's the one. I don't know why, or if he even has a reason. But, yes, that's the one."

"I mean, I'm nice, right? I'm easy to talk to, laid back. I'm easy to like," Robbie defends himself. Camille taps him on the back sympathetically.

"Sure you are Robbie. Sure you are,"

"_Sure you are Robbie,_" Logan mocks her in a high voice.

"Yeah, um, just don't mind me. I wasn't _talking_ or anything, nahh," Jo says shaking her head dismissively. Camille and Robbie look at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Robbie asks her. _What? Was he kidding?_

"Shoot something back quickly so he'll shut up!" Logan demands.

"Okay, okay!" She says, then realizes what she did. "Um, uh .. yeah, okay Robbie! I see how it is now! You just interrupt me, then act like I never said anything?" Robbie looks at her confused, opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything.

"What am I, a baloney sandwich?" She asks in with a mock hurt expression.

"Um, I ... I wasn't ... I didn't know ... " Robbie stutters.

"You see? That's why I like Logan. He listens to you. Not once has there been something I've told Logan that he hasn't remembered. And not _once_ has he ever asked me if I _said something._" Jo says rudely. Robbie looks down at his plate, and so does Camille. But she looks more like she's thinking. _That's true. He is a good listener. He must be. He filled out all those questionnaires by himself based only on what I told him._

"Talk about how smart I am! Camille _loves_ smart guys."

"Oh, I remember I was watching the Discovery Channel and they showed the 100 most deadliest insects in the world, and I ran to tell Logan about it and he already knew all 100. Without ever watching the show!" Jo says with fake enthusiasm. But, she wasn't a very big fan of this Robbie character, so she had great motivation.

"Psh. That's Logan for you. Welcome to Nerdville, population: 1." Lexy laughs at James mean joke, but the other only look at him with disdain.

"What? Who said that? Who said that?" Logan spits into the receiver. Jo tries to hide her discomfort and inhales a deep breath.

"That's not cool James, I can't believe you would say that when Logan is your friend. James. Person who just said something offensive to our mutual friend Logan," Jo says robotically with clenched teeth, subtly telling him who said it so Logan will shut up. Logan asks her if it was James who said it, and Jo slaps her hand on her forehead.

"Oh lord ..."

"I think it's kind of cute how nerdy Logan is. It makes him stand out in a group total of morons," Camille says, and smirks at James, who scowls at her.

"Cute like how?" Robbie asks, picking his head up from it's once hanging position.

"Wondering who said _that_?" Jo whispers into her hair.

"Nope. I don't even need to ask," Logan says. Jo can hear the anger in his voice.

"What do you mean 'cute like how'?" Camille asks, almost sounding irritated.

"I mean 'cute like how' like ... why would you call him cute?" Robbie fires back. James and Lexy are suddenly quiet and soon, everyone is wrapped into the argument.

"So what, it's a _crime_ to think a guy is cute now?" Camille starts to raise her voice, which grants them weird looks from nearby tables.

"No, but I can't say I'm okay with you talking about other guys cuteness factor while on a date with _me,"_ Camille rolls her eyes and looks around at the other three as if what he just said was complete malarkey.

"And excuse me for asking but since when have you been my boyfriend and in control of who I like and who I don't?" She asks inevitably. She looks at him with fake curiosity, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"As if we don't already know the answer," Logan murmurs quietly.

"Shh," Jo says quickly. She hopes no one hears her, but even if they did, they are either much too engrossed, or are drowning in tension.

"Well, since never. I _was_ hoping it would be since today! ... But I guess you don't want that ..." Robbie says, his voice starting to hush and his shyness starting to return.

"Well, I'm not really sure if it would work out ... I've um," Camille trails off.

"Got a lot of things to worry about at the moment and don't have time for a boyfriend," Jo finishes for Camille, only repeating what Logan had just said.

"Well then. I guess we should just end the date right here ..." Robbie clears his throat and puts down his napkin. The waiter shows up ironically as Robbie stands up.

"Sorry for the long wait, we seem to be extremely busy tonight. We will take 6% off of your meals cost, however." The waitress speaks very lively, which contrasts with the very unpleasant mood they had previously been hearing. James looks at Robbie and stands up also.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going? Do you know how much it cost me just to _get_ us reservations here? I'm already halfway broke and we haven't even started the meal yet. You? Just reset your little butt back onto that comfy chair of yours, and we pretend like everything is peachy until _everyone_ has ordered. Are we clear?" Everyone nods slowly at James and Robbie sits back down. James smiles at the nice waitress who begins to take him and Lexy's orders.

"Ask for the address of the restaurant. I'm coming." Jo chokes on her water when she hears Logan say this.

"You and Camille get out of there and meet me outside. Now." Jo, not caring if they think she's talking to herself anymore, stands up immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second! What about the plan? You can't just come here like that, all unannounced!" Of course, they all stare at her, including the nice waitress.

"Hello? Hello?" She yells into her hair. Camille studies her then gasps.

"Are you talking through a blue tooth?" She asks her, standing up too. Jo looks around the table at the eyes of her friends and that other chick. She then forgets about them, and looks straight at Camille.

"Okay, me and you? We need to leave. Now." And she pulls her by the arm from the table, past the bathroom, through the entry doors, and into the night.

(Despite the yelling and screaming of James in the background.)

Neither of them knowing what to expect.

* * *

**OHHHH CLIFFY! I would like to personally apologize for falling in love with the character, Milf, and almost changing the story line because of her :P But she's pretty cool, and I was liking her whole "James doesn't care about me" dilemma, and I had them giving her pep talks and everything and then 5 paragraphs later I'm like, WAIT A SECOND. This is going to have to fit in with Camille/Logan somehow, or it's just random. So I turned it into an "I can do it but you can't" sort of hypocritical sitchiation. :) Lol sitchiation. I HEART THAT'S SO RAVEN. What has happened to good television? It's gone, that's what has happened.**

******OMG THERE'S THIS KID IN MY SCHOOL WHO LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE FREDDIE FROM ICARLY NO JOKE I'M BEING TOTALLY SERIOUS. Sorry I just had to mention that it was RIGHT THERE IN MY MIND like... so yeah.**

******Review:)**


	9. Living In The Moment

**Okay, I'm not sure but I think this is close to last chapter? Hmm. Well, that depends on if this is one of those happy endings/sad endings THE END or happy endings/sad endings then aftermath. That might not make any sense to you, but it makes perfect sense to me. I just hope the actual STORY makes sense ... you know what I'm sayin'? I figga deal you:)**

**Oh, and I was watching Big Time Terror? Oh lord. I laughed until I cried and peed my pants. Hahah. James and Kendall's song about Gustavo. 'And you snore at night and it freaks us out!' Epic.**

**Kendall: You believe in ghosts?**

**Logan: I believe in the poopies in my pants!**

**hahahahhaahahaha. Ahhhhh. Couldn't have been better. Oh! And although the decided not to put her in very long, I actually caught a glimpse of Camille when Gustavo did a cannon ball in the pool and everyone was thrown out. It wasn't even like, a full 2 seconds. But I cherished it.**

**I don't own BTR.**

**

* * *

**It was all sort of a blur to her, what happened after her and Jo ran out of the restaurant that night. It was sort of fast and made Camille feel like she was on an adventure, her adrenalin pumping and her heels clicking. And yet, because she was so confused and had no control, it was like she was watching a movie about a girl being swept through the busy streets and city lights.

Her head was hurting, from so much thinking and running and anger and hurt and disappointment. The thinking from trying to figure out where the heck she was going, the running from running to wherever the heck she was going, the anger from being angry about not knowing where the heck she was going, and the hurt and disappointment was courtesy of a Mr. Robbie NotWhatSheExpected Pants.

It was crazy, how dramatically he changed from earlier that day to that night. His jealousy, which was fit for a couple who had been together for months, totally turned Camille off.

It was like, "Whoa ... What's going on?"

Camille, who was one for living in the moment, hated change. Especially dramatic changes. There was in fact, a very dramatic change in Robbie's attitude from when she first met him from when she last saw him just minutes ago in the restaurant.

She just didn't understand. He had seemed so amazing at first. Sweet, considerate, polite, a gentleman, funny, and not to mention gorgeous in a totally not trying sort of way. He was the entire package, the guy of every girls dreams.

She should have known.

It was just too good to be true.

It was when they were running for about 10 minutes when Camille finally got over her shock of the happenings in the last hour, and found her voice.

"Jo ... where are we going?" She wanted to know. Jo shook her head, still holding onto her arm as they ran through the concrete jungle also known as Los Angeles, zig zagging across the street every once in a while.

"I don't know," She said breathlessly, frantically looking from left to right, darting her eyes everywhere. Suddenly, they were standing in front of the baby store again. Camille looked up as she realized where they were, and sighed.

"Ugh, oh my gosh," Camille complained, on a count of she was super annoyed that of all places, _that_ was the one they ended up at. "What are we doing here _again?_ You do know I almost got raped in here, right? Jo. Jo? Jo! JO?"

"Okay, will you just shut up!" Jo screamed, turning to her, irritated. "I mean, I'm trying so hard to be a good friend here but the both of you guys are just acting like such ... _freaks ..._"

Camille could tell by the way she spaced out her words that Jo was trying her hardest to calm down and _not_ smack her in the face. But who was this '_guys'_ she spoke of?

"You _guys_?" She asked, after giving Jo a few seconds to chillax. Jo rubbed her temples and looked at her feet.

"Yes," She said impatiently. "That is what I said."

"Guys as in more then one person?" Camille looked at Jo, who groused loudly and started walking down the sidewalk again, and she followed. "Guys as in me and someone else? Would this someone else be the person you were secretly talking to on Blue Tooth while at the restaurant-"

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES, AND YES IN ADVANCE, OKAY? ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" She blew up at Camille, who this time, wasn't fased. She only thought about it for a few, then nodded her head in agreement with herself and looked up at Jo again.

"One more. Would the person who you were on the phone with ... could it maybe have been ... Logan?" She asked hopefully, like a little girl asking her mother for candy at the grocery store, puppy dog eyes and all. Jo stopped dead in her tracks. Then she turned to Camille and looked at her seriously. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, and Camille accepted this as a smile and smiled back. Someone once told Camille, even the smallest smile has meaning.

"You really wanna know the answer?" She asked her. Camille looked down at her shoes and thought about it. She felt a small drop of water land on her arm. She looked up at the sky. _Looks like rain_. She said in her head, even though it was nighttime and way too dark to tell if it was going to rain or not. Camille looked up at Jo again with an uncertain expression.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I guess I kind of hope it was him, because I like him, but then I don't, because I need to get over him, you know?" Drop. Drop drop. Arm, shoulder, nose. Jo was considering what Camille was saying, and she nodded. "I don't know ... just ... yes. Yes, I really want to know."

Jo smiled at her with only the corners again, but this time with her eyes too. She just stared at her for a while, not saying anything, just smiling at was a very cool person whom Jo did care about greatly. She didn't really know what Camille wanted, but she knew what Logan wanted, and it was Camille. Jo shrugged. _What has she got to lose?_

Drop. Drop. Drop. Camille noticed as Jo's eyes left hers and instead, traveled over her head, and lit up. Camille, confused, stared at Jo with concern. Drop. Drop drop drop. Drop drop.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jo asked rhetorically, grinning form ear to ear. Camille, still bemused, followed Jo's gaze and turned around, only to see Logan standing there with a fresh unopened bag of Oreo's in one hand and his iPod touch in another. He was looking at Camille pleadingly, as she stared at him with wide eyes.

At that moment, he was standing in the street, the tiny drops of water starting to leave stains on his hoodie. He slowly stepped onto the curb and walked up to her, so they were face to face. He looked down at her with a Never-Back-Down stare. Camille looked up at him, almost fearfully, but more nervous then scared.

He sighed.

"Hello Camille," He said very politely. Camille swallowed, and opened her mouth like she was going to say something. But nothing came out. Drop drop drop drop drop. They were coming down faster now, and they brought friends. After a few seconds, Camille envisaged that there was some sort of music playing, and suddenly she realized it was the faint sound of Jack Johnson.

"I realize you're angry with me Camille. And you have _every_ right to be. I was a total jerk." Camille looked up at him, almost in awe. She couldn't help but feel hypnotized while that close to his face.

"I have also been told that things didn't work out as well as you thought they would with, uh ... Reubin." Logan stated slowly, almost robotically, which caused Jo to almost die trying not to laugh. Camille tried talking again, to no avail. This was a weird experience for Camille, because she wasn't used to getting tongue tied around people. Sure, she liked Logan, but she never got embarrassed or shy around him.

Well, normally.

But for some reason it was like she was a foreign exchange student from Yugoslavia looking for directions to the nearest goat factory.

When Logan didn't receive a response from Camille, he suspected it was on a count of her still being mad at him, as apposed to the real reason (her being too shocked to say anything). He took this as an invitation to start his little presentation.

"Okay. Well, I brought you some Oreo's. The ones with peanut butter, because peanut butter Oreo's are for real emergencies. And I brought my iPod touch, and you can't exactly eat it but it's playing Sitting, Waiting, Wishing, if you can hear it well enough ..." Camille, who had given up on trying to talk and just gone along with it, raised an eyebrow as if to ask _Is that it?_

"No, that's not all," He told her ironically, reading her mind. She nodded and waited as he carefully opened the bag of Oreo's, (neatly at the front by pulling it apart, instead of just ripping it from the corner like Camille always did).

"And milk." He pulled out a bottle of 2% from his back pocket. Camille accepted her gifts graciously, then looked at Logan expectantly. She hoped that when he said 'that's not all' he wasn't just talking about the milk.

He grabbed his iPod and turned up the volume to it's maximum. Camille recognized the tune straight away.

"Uh-huh huh huh huh. Let me tell ya now. Uh-huh," Logan sang in a high pitched Michael Jackson impression.

_"When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around,"_

He pointed at Camille animatedly as he sang.

"_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd,"_

He looked in Jo's direction. Camille remembered when all four of the guys were fighting over Jo, and she had to use the excuse of being taken to get them off her backs. She was hoping Logan was over that phase in his life.

_"One glance was all it took_  
_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look"_

He looked at Camille, then looked away, then jerked his neck back to her doing a double take. She smiled at his liveliness. He looked _so_ happy. And _so_ hot.

_"Oh baby give me one more chance!_

_Won't you please let me" _

He touched the bottom of her chin with his finger as to pick up her head.

"_Back in your heart!_" Jo sang to the melody when the time came. Camille looked back at her. Smiling, she shook her head.

_"Ohh darlin' I was wrong to let you go"_

_"Let you go baby!"_

_"But now since I see you in his arms..._

_I want you back"_

"_I want you back,_" Jo repeated with the rest of Jackson 5.

_"I want you back,"_ Logan mimicked with a grin.

_"I want you back,"_

"I want you back..." Logan _whispered_, not sang, as he returned to his place standing face to face with Camille. She sighed and gave Jo the Oreo package and the milk, lightening her load. Then she turned back to Logan.

"You never had me," She said steadily, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Logan shook his head in disagreement and looked at her square in the eye.

"No. You're _wrong_. I had you as my best friend. I had you as my German tutor. I had you as one of the most important people in my life, and that list is very small for me." Logan looked at Camille and laughed a tiny laugh. She shut her eyes like she was trying to keep from crying.

"Look, I know you're upset with me. I understand, I was a dick. You _should_ be mad at me. But I realized I've spent the majority of my life in California, with you, and if you're mad at me, it's like I don't even have you anymore. I feel like I've lost you. And I want you back." Camille looked down as not to look Logan in the eye, not wanting him to see her cry. But he raised her chin again with his finger.

"Ohhh baby baby baby!" He said, getting into the music again.

_"Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night"_

He grabbed Camille's hand and spun her around. She laughed hysterically.

_"Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on"_

He pointed to the ground with bulging eyes. _"I leave tearstains on the ground!"_ He said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

_"Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now! _

_Ay!_

_Oh Baby give me one more chance!"_

_"Show you that I love you!"_ Camille filled in from force of habit.

_"Won't you please let me_

_"Back in your heart!"_ Camille and Jo sang in unison.

Except Camille said _my heart_.

_"Oh darlin' I was so blind to let you go_

_"Let you go baby!"_

_"But now since I see you in his arms..._

_I want you back!"_

_"I want you back!"_

Camille turned her head to see who was singing besides the three of them, only to see Carlos walk out of the baby store. _When did he...? How did he...? Why was he singing?_

_"I want you back!"_ Logan sang to Camille, smiling. He obviously planned this out in advance. Then he gave her a nougie, messing up her 2 and a half hour straitened masterpiece also known as her hair.

"I'll _get _you back!" She threatened/sang playfully, and she ran after him as he weaved in between Carlos and ... Kendall? _WHAT WAS HAPPENING?_

_"He wants her back!"_ Kendall sang. Was Camille dreaming?

_"He wants her back!" _Carlos joined in, and so did Jo.

_"Oh just one more chance to show you that I love you baby!"_ Logan was spinning around the tree, imitating Gene Kelly like he was singing in the rain.

_"Forget what happened then,"_ Sang Carlos.

_"I want you back!" _Jo repeated, apparently her favorite part of the song.

_"Let me live again," _Logan then ducked behind Kendall.

_"Oh Camille, he was so blind to let you go,"_ Kendall jumped in, snapping his fingers and looking at Camille like he was a performer on the street. _"But now since he sees you in his arms ... OW!"_

_"I want you back!" _Jo sang, enjoying herself.

_"He wants her back!" _Carlos said in response.

_"He's got her back!" _Jo said back, apparently it was some sort of competition.

_"Bring sexy back!"_ Carlos jokes, and officially wins. By then, the rain was pilling down pretty hard. None of them cared. Camille's brand new dress she was supposed to wear to her cousins sweet 16 party was now ruined, since the bodice was silk. But it was worth it. Totally worth it. Everyone was laughing, none of them were missing a smile and none of them were dry.

_"Spare me of this cause," _Logan sang, grabbing Camille's arm before she could hit him with it. _"Gimmie back what I lost."_ There goes the other one. Now he had both her arms. Instead of hurting her like Camille expected, he swung her back and forth as they danced in the rain to the Jackson 5 at night in the middle of the street in front of a baby clothing establishment.

It was amazing.

Like an exceptionally cheesy episode of Glee.

Just minus Sue Sylvester ruining everything.

They made a profit from it too. See, Carlos had been wearing a hat, but took it off mid 3rd chorus the 2nd time they sang the song and put it on the ground. People, whom apparently really _did_ think they were street performers, smiled and nodded and incidentally, dropped money inside his hat.

Of course, they were all so inclined into the music that they didn't even notice until it started thundering and they decided they should all go home, and Carlos screamed like a school girl.

_"Oh baby I need one more chance,_" Logan sings to Camille quietly while everyone else is crowded around the soaking money. He stands behind her, his arms around her waste, her head resting on his neck. Camille closed her eyes and lived in the moment.

Like she always has.

_"I tell ya that I love you," _She finishes for him, putting her hand on the back of his neck. Camille feels the warmth of Logan's grin, even though she isn't looking at him, seeing it.

That's about 2,397,865,423 points for Blessing, 2 for curse.

The both of them walked over and join the rest of their baffled friends, and counted their earnings.

* * *

******Dude and if you thought this was so cheesy and dorky and now you want to throw tomatoes at me, well blame 24 hours of Glee via Hulu .com Okay? Okay.**

**MAY I JUST SAY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. I had to pull up the lyrics, and then I didn't just want Logan to sing it through, because I knew how I imagine it in my head and I would like for you to share that with me, so THAT'S why I paused in between lines and things to explain what Logan is doing next, just so you can visualize, you know? **

**You have no idea how important visualization is to me when I'm reading something. If I can't see it in my head, I suspect it's OOC.**

** I think this chapter, if I do say so myself, was pretty gangster. I never even noticed how perfectly the song fit in with the plot. I was listening to Colbe Callat's (idk the spelling) cover of the song and I thought it was so awesome, and I was typing chapter 4 or 5 at the time so I just said "Whenever she's sad Logan sings I Want You Back off key" because I wanted to fit it in somehow, for no apparent reason of course.**

**Isn't it funny how life works like that?**

**Ahh. Irony.**

**That's actually what I do. If a song is stuck in my head, it is very likely it will end up in my story.**

**Okay, I hope you will review and tell me how awesome this chapter was, even though I already know :P**

**JUSTKIDDINGILOVEYOUUUU!**

**-L.O.L.S.**

**OMG! I JUST NOW REALIZED THAT MY USERNAME'S INITIALS ARE LOLS! HAHAHAHHAH. ahh. That's good. That's good.**


	10. Euphoria

**Okay, so this story is starting to come to an end. Don't ask me how many chapters are left, but just letting you know, (message to all you people out there who are like WHY DOESN'T SHE POST THE NEXT EFFING CHAPTER!) well let me tell ya why nosy! Because I post a chapter, I get like, 25 reviews for it, I post another chapter, I get like, 3. I DON'T LIKE THAT. I know it's no fun reviewing every chapter, but I at least want to make sure EVERYBODY has read it. *cough cough* Bubbles *cough cough* :)**

**So I leave it up for a couple of days, a week max. So don't be trippin! TIE THEM SHOES.**

**Okay. Right now ... haha. Okay this is weird. In my living room, the Be Prepared song is like, blasting at maximum volume. Not weird at all... I'm guessing my family is watching Lion King. :P**

**ASDFJALKSDF;LAKSDJF.**

**BIG TIME DANCE.**

**NUFF SAID :))**

**Okay. Now you may enjoy the chapter. Or not enjoy it, whatever. It don't really matter as long as you readin' it I mean ...**

**...I OWN BIG TIME RUSH OH WHAT NOW? WAIT ... WAIT I WAS KIDDING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I know. I know.**

** Sigh.**

**

* * *

**

_"The place where we share memories_

_That place oh so sweet_

_The only place that I can feel safe_

_The place where you swept me off my feet,"_ Carlos sang nodding his head to the newly decided upbeat tempo of Camille's song. Gustavo had the boys do an a Capella run through of the song before making any big decisions. Camille was supposed to be on her way.

_"Because I'm dying here_

_It's you that I need_

_I crave your touch,_

_I crave your smell_

_Your hand in my hand_

_Your head in my neck_

_Your thoughts in my head_

_Your laugh in my ears,"_ Logan sings dreamily, obviously thinking of Camille whom he couldn't wait to see. When everyone had gone home the night before, Logan walked Camille to her apartment and came in for a real home cook meal from her mom.

"Look at you kids all wet and shiverin' from the rain! I know what would make you feel better! How about some collered greens, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, oh! And some roast beef..." At that moment when Camille's mom was talking, Logan was on the phone with Carlos, who overheard, which in the end was really bad timing. About 5 minutes afterward all of Big Time Rush, including James and his blonde girlfriend, walked into Camille's apartment.

"The more the merrier!" Exclaimed Camille's mom, to Camille and Logan's dismay.

"Yeah, and the less food for us," Said a disappointed Logan. Camille laughed, then kissed him on the cheek, which he played off as nothing, but really sent chills through his body. His nerves were playing pinball.

_"Your face in my dreams_

_Your lips on mine_

_My heart, it beats for ya"_ Kendall bellows at the top of his lungs, as instructed by Gustavo.

"At this part, I want you, Logan, to sing it in sort of a whisper. And Kendall, I want you to come in and just belt it!" Gustavo earlier instructed the two boys before they started to sing.

"Whatever you say Gustavo," Kendall said with a grin.

_So please, BABE!_

_Now BABE!_

_Just take me back,"_ James sings satisfied. After all, he didn't care much what part he got as long as that was one of them.

"Wait, so I _do_ get to sing the 'please babe, now babe' part right?" He begged Gustavo when they had first decided on the tempo, who waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I don't care!"

"Yes!" James jumped up and did his little hand movement over the face thing. The rest of the guys shook their heads at their friend and laughed.

_"To Euphoria..."_ All four of them sing in harmony, pleasing Gustavo greatly. They finish just in time for Camille to walk into the recording studio.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to show up. I had to um, pick up some things..." Camille smiles and winks at Logan, whom is the only one of the four to understand what Camille's talking about.

"And you're just in time! We got the song down pact! Wanna hear it?" James says excitedly, causing Camille to laugh.

"That's awesome! Just, um, I think Mil- UH I mean Lexy, would want to hear it too, don't you think?" She says with a smirk. James looks at her confused, the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Well sure but ... what does that have to do with-" He starts, but is interrupted by Lexy and Jo walking into the room.

"Hey babe!" Lexy squeals animatedly, which is a pleasant transfigure from her usual unhappy f.t.w. attitude. James turns 18 shades of red, while under the watchful eye of well, everyone. This is also a pleasant change for James, who is normally never embarrassed by anything. It was the first time many of them had ever seen him blush. Kendall's, on the other hand, face lit up at the sight of Jo, who walked over to him with a humongous grin.

"Lex ... what are you doing here?" James asks her nervously.

"Camille thought we would want to hear your guys' song, and ... she was right!" Jo said, Kendall's arm around her.

"Well then, let's do this thingie!" Carlos said lamely, receiving groans and really?'s from everyone.

_"So wonderful_

_Such bliss_

_I don't think I've ever felt such an amazing love as this"_

Logan started off, looking straight at Camille.

_"You stole my heart with your seductive smile_

_But you've broken it since we've been apart for a while_

_What we were, I'm not sure what it was_

_If it was love or a lie_

_or just something to try"_

Carlos picked up where Logan left off. Camille nodded her head along to the snapping of the guys, and raised her eyebrows at Kelly appreciatively. James jumped in with a soft whisper, blushing when Lexy suddenly turned to him.

_"The point is I miss it_

_The point is I want it_

_The point is I need it_

___[The point is I need it]"_

Kendall turned to Jo as his part approached.

_"Please hold me tight again_

_Please wipe my tears away_

_Please call me baby and ask me to always stay in your arms_

_Tell me you love me, and I'll return the favor_

_Say you we're wrong, that you made a mistake_

_Send me back"_

_"To Euphoria!"_ All of Big Time Rush, and Camille, and Jo, and Lexy, and Kelly and even _Gustavo_ sang at the top of their lungs.

And Camille, who was smiling and singing with Logan, who was smiling and singing with _her_, couldn't get enough of it. She didn't care if Gustavo accidentally printed Carry onto the album pamphlet instead of Camille. She didn't care that her healing mole, which was now a scab, was out in the open for everyone to see. She didn't care that she was involving herself into relationships that would be extremely tragic if they ever ended.

She didn't care.

All she cared about was_ that_ day. _That _moment. Because it was one of the greatest moments of her life. She was in fact, having the time of her life, with the most important people _in_ her life, and some other great people too...

This whole experience taught her something.

You're never afraid of what people think of you. You're afraid of not getting accepted. But there's someone to accept _everyone._ Camille knew, because although almost every day of her life she was turned down, declined, and told she sucked, that she was not good enough by so many movie and television producers, directors, writers, and screen players and so on, she had a group of people who loved her for _who she was_, and expected nothing more of her ... then her.

And she loved _every_ bit of it.

She was in fact, in a state of euphoria.

* * *

**GOOGLE IT. (:**

**Okay, I see that was a short chapter, but it was sort of like, 'okay the end!' Moment. It doesn't have to be though, I might continue if it pops up in my head and if ya'll really want me to. But that's cool if you think this is a good ending. Give me ideas though, if you feel it needs continuing. Oh, and Bubbles? I tried my best to work in some great Carlos moments! Hope it was satisfactory. **

**You know, Barbie might seem like a conceited, too-good-to-be-true, you-must-be-like-me-because-I'm-perfect-or-die, not so great influence on young girls, but in the end, she's right.**

**Be who you wanna be.**

**Yes. **

**I said it.**

**Ahh.**

**I love me.**

**And btw, ****Allison Henderson? You're awesome. Yeah. You know whyy :) No homo.**

**And while we're doing these honerable mentions. Might I just mention SamLovesHam92 for reviewing Maybe He'll Change For You, and telling Dis-enchanted to grow some balls and _sign in_ to leave a comment, without even knowing that I was upset about the review in the first place? How awesome is that? I freakin' love her. Him. Her?**

**Haha. And to answer TLilly5****, since she wrote an anonymous review and I couldn't reply. Yes. I did write that song. No, I don't think you're dumb, I think you're extremely cutee. [no homo] And actually, it's sort of easy for me to write songs because I like poetry, and well. You know. Rhyming. It's pretty easy stuff. :)**

**And um, okay. I'm greatful of the review, but I don't know how many times I have to say that I am juvenile, so it's kind of weird when people tell me my writing is juvenile. I'm still learning, so it's not like you can bash on me for it. I'm not a college professor or something. No one should expect me to have my writing perfect. But still, It's like "You dress like such a girl." When I'm a girl. You know? Oh I don't know.**

**Oh and one moree! Taylor: THANKS LOVE! Adore the cookie idea and goodness me, it happens to the best of us :)**


End file.
